


Chess Moves

by Sporadic_Meme_Queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassin!Kenma, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gang Leader!Kuroo, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memes implied, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Onto the funny tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty Setter Squad, Slow Burn, Smoking, Um in like 20 more chapters, i'm putting my gay sons through hell, right - Freeform, that wasn't very funny, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_Meme_Queen/pseuds/Sporadic_Meme_Queen
Summary: Bold, deep gold eyes stared into darker ones. They were mostly stone hard, denying any emotions yet they hid something with the most plaintive emotion anyone could conjure. A  small playful or sarcastic (Kuroo couldn't really tell) twinkled in the gold eyes. If he wasn't so focused at the moment, those eyes would've made him falter. Though he wouldn't deny the fact that it startled him for a few moments. He found himself curious.Kozume Kenma, more commonly known as the cold-blooded assassin and hacker 'Black Kitten', accepts jobs off of online. He keeps his secondary gender a secret from everyone, his real name a secret, his life a secret. Though one job goes wrong and he finds himself stuck and having to trust someone new.Tetsurou Kuroo, the infamous mafia leader of Nekoma. He's an alpha who kills without hesitation, deals with business underground, and much more. But he finds himself with a new recruit and curious with him.They meet in the worst world anyone could ask for, a world where omegas are considered weak and killed off and assassins and gangs crawl in the shadows and overall horrible. Yet will each other brighten up their own world?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, yes the Sporadic_Meme is back. Hello everyone! This is a AU I've been working on and kind of based off of a Criminal Minds episode...yeah.... Now bare with me for another one of my horrible pieces of work. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy although this will be a quite of a slow build since Kenma basically abandoned his emotions and Kuroo is just confused, but I promise we'll get somewhere with these two. This is an Omega Verse so some thing will happen in a bedroom soon enough...fifteen chapters later or something. Also I made this story so that nothing really is cute. So there's a lot of violence but I won't kill off anyone. 
> 
> Some chapters will have just a central different ship in them but Kuroken is the main one. Also fair warning, memes are implied in chapters since this is modern setting and memes have basically taken over just about everyone's lives. Including mine, I mean, look at my username. 
> 
> Also anything in parentheses are the narrator notes, they will pop up randomly or just be a separate paragraph by it self. It isn't needed to be read it just information on the world they live in and really just sarcastic comments.

The silent night hid something in the city. Under the shining stars and full moon, only covered by the thinnest cloud. The loud honking which was normal in a city so crowded and bright even in the middle of the night. Walking citizens able to stay up that late weren't keen about what crimes that happened in each alley and crook of the city, especially with the crimes happening right under their noses. The city hides the evil of everything of course, without care or worry that it'll tear itself to ruins. It already has a good enough reputation for anyone to care. Tourists come and go, not seeing what evilness that hides in the shadows.

_(That's just the irony of it. The city is known to be crime-free. O, how the criminals, assassins, mafia leaders residing in the city will laugh. Of course, the city is crawling with crime and criminals like bugs in a forest. The city itself is basically run by the mafia, Nekoma. Neighboring, or rival, gangs are barely surviving Nekoma's ruling. Assassins are usually thriving in Nekoma's protection and criminals are seen as no less than pheasants. We shall clap for the police "protecting" the city.)_

In one particular apartment complex, a man lies still, face down, blood pooling out. Above him, a silhouette of a person not very tall stands, wearing black with red painted over him in a mess, though some critics would call art and many so would agree. The man standing, known as  _Black Kitten_ , is the infamous assassin. At the moment, he's standing there, staring in disgust at the dying man _(the man was not dead yet, he's suffering from blood loss. Cruel, yes, but it was requested)_. The man's pathetic begging didn't please the assassin very much. It felt discomforting and it was bugging him. Though he told himself to be patient and ignore, not wanting to make such a mess. The assassin didn't usually kill with such a mess - usually cleaning up the blood and disposing of the body himself - but it was requested by his employer that he'll kill the man with him suffering until his very last breath. 

The metallic smell of blood rose into the air. The apartment was silent save for the soft moaning of the dying man asking for mercy, of course, the assassin didn't reply but instead looked with emotionless gold eyes. The pleads started to become stuttered as the man tried to breathe. His eyes became glassy and his body cold. In the next few minutes, he'll die and the assassin's job would be done. Turning to gather his items, which was very few, the assassin snooped around the apartment. He wasn't the type to care but he wasn't able to leave until he knew the man was dead. 

There were few pictures in the small space. The few were of the man and women wearing traditional Japanese clothes with small children, all smiling and posing. The assassin  _almost_  feeling guilty about killing the man, but looking closer, the picture looked faded and the man looked a lot younger than the man dying now. The emotions the assassin felt disappeared. The apartment was quite clean, except for the beer bottles that the man probably wanted to hide from people. Going through the bedroom, judging from the man belongings, the assassin would've guessed that he was quite rich and probably was a businessman. He started to wonder why his employer had a grudge, if any, against this man. 

Returning back into the living room, the assassin saw that the man was indeed dead, no longer murmuring words. The assassin turned on his phone, typing out a message to his employer. 

 

_> > Job's done. Send the money to the account._

_> > No delays. _

_< < Done. See you soon, Kitten. _

_< < Or maybe a date? Right now? I have the time. And then maybe to the bedroom?_

_> > Don't get cocky. _

_< < That a yes? _

_> > It's a no._

 

He deleted the number from his phone before any more texts could reach him. Taking one last look at the man, he left the apartment silently into the city. He considered attempting to clean up the mess but he finds it more fitting that someone finds the body. Usually, he wouldn't like that idea, hating how the blood would smell so pungent and would stain as well as people knowing yet not knowing that it was him that killed the man. But for now, he's leaving the body to be found by the police or whoever finding the body. 

Slipping into his car that waited for him, he turned on the engine and drove onto the streets, only to get stuck in traffic which he thought was stupid since it's the middle of the damned night. But he could hardly care much. He knew the city was never asleep, clubs opened all night long, crime happening all day long and people making love in brothels all night long, even if they're not mated. It felt like a cliche city really. Honestly, he hates the city's loudness but loves what it brings him. 

His phone chimed, alerting him of a message notification. Swiping to see what the message is about, he recognized the number as his partner, Akaashi Keiji, a fellow assassin he met during his childhood.

 

_< < Is the job done, Kenma? I received the money from the employer. I have another job as well._

_> > All done. When and where? _

_< < We'll talk about it when you get back. _

 

The assassin, Kenma, drives back to what some people would call a home but to him, it would be a safe place. The house isn't very big, used for only two people that pretend to be normal citizens but both very deadly ones at that. Kenma parks his car next to Akaashi's. Upon entering the house, he notices that it's quite dim. Akaashi usually leaves the house with a few lights on and barely shuts them off. He tenses, walking slowly into the house but smelling something strong and familiar, he relaxes. Just a bit. 

Walking softly into the room where he found Akaashi curled up in a blanket with his computer next to him on a website that Kenma didn't care much to. Akaashi breathing was slow and Kenma guessed that he was sleeping. Considering that his friend was curled up in blankets with no signs of movement when Kenma approached, he was quite certain that his friend was in heat. Kenma wasn't the one that was so great with showing compassion or caring for anyone but Akaashi was someone that he knew for a long time and so, Kenma went into the bathroom to get the pills. 

Pills in hand with a bottle of water, he nudged Akaashi awake. Akaashi's smell was a familiar one to Kenma, after caring for his partner for the many years. It smelt of Jasmine and Vanilla, attracting many Alphas whenever it wasn't covered well enough, a dangerous thing to both of them. They have killed alphas that came to the house that wasn't backing away. Kenma was the one that usually did it, in heat or not. Both Kenma and Akaashi preferred not to have a mate anyways. 

Akaashi was awake now, taking the pill which worked instantly and soon enough, his scent - and heat - seemed to disappear. Akaashi seemed to be a bit stronger now. Kenma was going to _force_  him to rest though he knew Akaashi would refuse and insist that he was fine. Except for the fact that he seems out of place. His usually calm, curly hair was damp and messy from sweat and rolling around. His eyes which usually had a calm look is now filled with tiredness and annoyance. His skin complexion paler than usual.  

"Thanks, Kenma," Akaashi said after a while as Kenma was reviewing some requests he was asked to do. _(There weren't many, although, he did find some that were from important people he associated not some person who did this bullshit for the thrill of it. Those usually get killed or if either assassin had the mercy, left them alone.)_

Kenma nodded. As much as he didn't feel many emotions, he didn't like talking either. He was taught to be good in conversations or meetings by his teacher Nekomata, he never had a liking for it. During the lessons, he found no reason as to why he must be learning how to speak in conversations. Nevertheless, he found himself good in conversations during meetings and quite fine in seducing men and women alike.

"What was the new job?" he asked finally and Akaashi seemed to still.   
  
"You're requested to kill Kuroo Tetsurou." 

"The Nekoma leader?"  

Akaashi nodded, "It's a lot of money and the request is from Daishou. I'm allowed to join as well." 

"That pervert?" Kenma asked voice laced with curiosity. Everyone knew of the rivalry between Daishou and Kuroo, most not interfering and those who do would usually be killed. Everyone knew of how big of a player the alpha was, dating - and fucking - both girls and boys before moving on to someone else, never mating with them. Kenma was considering the job. Daishou hired them quite a lot to do kill important jobs he needed killing and offered them a place in his gang but they always refused. 

"How much is it?" 

"A million," Akaashi answered, his voice denied any excitement but Kenma could see the curious and excited gleam in his eyes. Neither Kenma or Akaashi was too picky with money and they weren't so addicted to money like other low-life criminals but they needed something to live on. One million is a lot even if it was to kill a gang leader. But both Kenma and Akaashi weren't very...nice. Both are cold-blooded assassins, nothing else could be expected, even if their secondary genders are considered heinous. 

" _We'll_ take the job," Kenma says after thoughtful thinking. Akaashi nodded with what Kenma saw as a sly smirk. Under the dim light and the faint devious look that both Kenma and Akaashi wore made them look like Cruella de Vil. _(How fitting?)_ Both were probably thinking about the chances of killing their next victim. 

"The deadline is the end of this week. He didn't give any details as of where to find him so you'll have to find him yourself." 

Kenma nodded, already typing on his keyboard. Hacking and computer science came easily to him. His fingers flying over the keyboard faster than you could say "fuck". Blue light barely only shining in his face because of the darkness since he made a habit of keeping his brightness down low. Sometimes he would get so stuck on trying to hack some site or find some criminal that he wouldn't eat for hours on end. Hacking into sites and finding information on Kuroo proved to be the hardest for Kenma so far, even with the fact of his notorious fame, as Kenma was starting to get frustrated. 

Of the pictures Kenma could find of the mafia leader, which were few, he could see that the mafia leader was built nicely, broad shoulders that held a head that assassins and rivals wanted to see on the floor.  _(Well, other than that vile thought)_ Black bedhead hair which Kenma silently laughed at suited his somewhat brown eyes that had a malevolent gleam to them. Judging from his anatomy, Kenma found himself studying how he would kill the latter.  _(Maybe a bomb?.)_ Any good assassin would want to know everything about their victim and employer, they had to know the moves they're making are strategic like chess moves and since Kenma and Akaashi knew Daishou relatively well, they needed to know Kuroo and Nekoma just as well.

Kenma knew that Kuroo was an Alpha, a mate less one, and he was only a year older than both Kenma and Akaashi. He was born on November seventeen, parents died in car accident. He never got arrested or got caught for what he did making him dangerous and powerful. _(Though that doesn't make Kenma or Akaashi any less weak.)_ Really just any cliche criminal. 

Akaashi seemed to be having far less trouble studying the Nekoma territory, having to find the photos of the mafia grounds and layout. He was planning out where to and when to kill Kuroo, crossing out the possible and impossible. Sniping was a good option. It was better than close combat considering the chances that his comrades would be there with him with also the many buildings that would provide a good enough perch for the job. Poisoning was more of a long shot, the poison would be hard to get to anything edible or injectable. Luring him somewhere alone and then killing him was even more of a long shot.

At the moment, it was quite loud actually, more than you would expect. Kenma's typing didn't make much sound except for occasional typing that he pressed a bit too hard on the keys. Akaashi studied quietly without making any noises. Outside, the honking of cars was barely heard, crickets chirping were unheard as well. Yet the tension was loud. It was suffocating almost. Both assassins knew the importance of this job. They knew that if they couldn't kill Kuroo Tetsurou, they'd be killed by Daishou or if they were caught by anyone in the mafia and held captive _(unlikely)_ they would be tortured or killed. Kenma knew that the most.

"You could snip him," Akaashi suggested. "It's the best thing we could do." 

"I could snip him from one of the tall buildings," Kenma replied, eyes never leaving the screen. "What about you?"

"I'll take anyone else out from somewhere else. There's a lot of other tall ass buildings."

"Then it's set."

The rest of the night - or early morning - Kenma and Akaashi spent finding information on Nekoma itself and Kuroo. _(Despite the fact that they ran out of coffee the day before and that coffee was really what made them function smooth enough at night.)_

 

 

♔  ♕  ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ 

 

Six days has passed since Kenma and Akaashi received the job request. Three days since they teamed up with another assassin they knew and worked well with to gain information on Kuroo and Nekoma.  Turns out they just needed to kill a politician to gain quite a lot of info from the assassin, Sugawara. Two days since Kenma finished another job from Daishou, this time to kill a well known criminal who apparently been getting under Daishou's nerve. One day since Akaashi, who's heat had ended, killed another politician, following a request by a famous employer. Less than two hours until the deadline was over and they needed to kill Kuroo and earn the million promised. 

Needless to say, blood has been spilled more than usual. _(Which is half of the number of the jobs they usually get.)_

At the moment, Kenma was perched on the closest building that could get a clear shot on Kuroo in his office. Akaashi was perched on another building, taking out any members of Nekoma who made the idiotic mistake to interfere with the job. So far, Akaashi has shot quite a lot of idiots whose blood now spilled from their bodies. But both of them knew that people, in Nekoma or not, have been watching them but proposed no threat to both of them. 

Kenma, whose hand and fingers was patient on the trigger, waited. He knew that any minute now, Kuroo would walk into his office to do some paperwork or some bullshit like that. The large window that was left wide open gave quite an advantage, Kenma could see anyone that walked in or out. The darkness of the night gave Kenma an advantage and comfort. The darkness of the night wrapped Kenma around and allowed him to be unseen.

"Anyone?" Akaashi's voice came over the earpiece, not much more of a whisper. 

"No." 

"Plan B?" 

"We can wait a bit lo--." 

Movement from inside Kuroo's office cut off the rest of Kenma's sentence. Eyes trained on his scope, finger ready to pull the trigger. It was indeed Kuroo that walked into the room and him alone. Akaashi didn't make any comments at the sudden silence, only knew that blood will spill soon enough. 

Everything turned slow and Kenma didn't deny the fact that someone was going to die.  _(That's what you feeble people say right? Time goes slow when someone's last breath will be soon. Or someone will be bleeding out with no one to hear their last words. That's what you feeble people say right? Not more of just a belief people say when they haven't even met death in the face. They just say that because they've watched too many movies and believed it. But for the sake of this, let's go along with it.)_ The sound of regular city life and nature quiet down and slowed down.

Kuroo's back faced Kenma, head perfectly good for a bullet to go through. Kenma didn't waste any time to not kill. Making sure he would be able to shoot Kuroo right in the head and kill him one more time, Kenma pulled the trigger.

Yet the bullet didn't hit Kuroo in the back of the head, instead, it hit the mafia boss in the hand. Kenma wasn't able to look up to see who knocked his shot before blacking out and hearing the static sound of Akaashi's fall through his earpiece. The last thing he saw was the outline of a person, who was quite short, holding a gun to him. 

 

_His chess moves that were thought out so carefully had been foiled. The other player wins._

 

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ 
> 
> I am back with the newest chapter! Huzzah. I update this more than I do with my other ones. Welp.
> 
> So nothing too graphic in this chapter. This is more of just introductions and a bit of build that you could see if you use a microscope. But there's build somewhere in there. SOMEWHERE. 
> 
> Also, thank you so, so much for the kudos and comments! Those really get me going and excited to update and gives me more ideas than I usually get! I love you all and, again, thank you so much!

Lidded eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the dark light of the room. Kenma took a moment to remember where he was. Right. He was knocked unconscious by someone during a job to kill the Nekoma leader, Kuroo. Guessing that since he isn’t back at base, Akaashi was knocked out as well. 

Kenma studied the room he was stationed in. He was tied - or chained - to a chair without any use of trying to escape. Boxes stacked in one corner of the room, a table in another. The only lighting provided was the light bulb hanging from the top of the ceiling. Gray walls boxed him in, minus the door and smeared red paint on the wall in front of him.  _ Nekoma _ it read. 

The quietness was unsettling. Quietness was something that Kenma enjoyed and savored but this quietness was unsettling. It was the type of quietness that hid something dark and tense. The type of quietness that won’t get outside walls. 

From the looks of it, any weapons - or devices - on him was stripped, including the bobby pins he kept in a case. He wasn’t bleeding anywhere though his legs and arms felt sore. His black clothes were disheveled his dyed blonde hair covered his face. 

Kenma sat in the silence. Planning. 

  
  


It felt like hours before the door opened and a person came in. Kenma recognized him as one of the higher-ups of Nekoma; Yaku Morisuke. Short, dark blonde hair looked even darker under the light. Bandages wrapped around his hand and leg were dry with patches of blood. Dauntless brown eyes studied Kenma. His lithe body was outfitted in red and black clothes, colors of Nekoma. 

Another person stepped in but he was nothing but just a guard with a gun attached to him. Probably just to save his superior’s life if Kenma was to lash out. Yaku took his place next to the door and next to the guard.

“Plan to tell us why you were here three hours ago, shooting at Nekoma’s leader, Black Kitten?” Yaku asked, voice smooth.

“Plan to tell me why you didn’t just kill me?” Kenma countered, taking in the information that he was out for three hours.

“You’re smart. Though that could get you killed. I assume you know that.” Kenma shrugged _(Or at least tried to)_.Yaku walked a bit closer to him this time, stopping a few paces before him and crossing his arms.

“Your friend was also found. City Owl right?” Yaku asked. Kenma didn’t reply, instead, he looked indifferently at the man in front of him.

“They’re cute names. Black Kitten and City Owl I mean. Did your fans make them up? Or did you?” Yaku waited for a reply before knowing he wouldn’t get any and prodding for more. “So, what are your real names?”

“Don’t you have people that could find that out for you?” Kenma replied, “Or do you don’t have the members for that?”

“I--maybe.”

"And your name is Yaku Morisuke, right?" 

"Yes. It is." 

“Are you going to let me go or kill me? Because I would like to get this over with.” Yaku stared at Kenma with an intrigued look. Kenma stared back with emotionless ones. In that moment, it was like a staring contest. If that contest was a deadly one. Kenma knew that the questions asked were blunt for a reason. They weren’t the kind that would expose Kenma and who he worked for or else Kenma would’ve been killed by now. 

Yaku had the sudden realization that Kenma had already figured out and at the same time, Yaku had figured out that Kenma really had nothing to hide or fear. It would be useless to ask anything else that Yaku was permitted to ask or say. 

“You don’t strike me as a person whose suicidal.” 

“You don’t strike me as a person who could interrogate someone.” Came a comeback. 

Kenma knew that he wasn’t the type of person that would be supercilious or make comebacks but in cases, he would. Kenma also knew that what he just said was a lie. Yaku certainly did look like a person that could interrogate someone. He had the commanding, sedulous and resilient aura to him. He had the enough numbers of kills to prove it too. 

“So who hired you? You didn’t just wake up one day and want to kill Kuroo. Someone paid you and your partner to do this right?” 

“And what if I just woke up one day deciding I wanted to kill a mafia leader? That’s what you guys do sometimes right?” 

Time seemed to drag after Kenma’s reply. Yaku seemed to be thinking about a way to get answers out of Kenma and Kenma was caring more about...nothing. His eyes drifted from the dull places of the room, studying Yaku and his posture and behavior. Just for  _ nothing _ . 

“Right. So, you’re a beta?” Yaku asked curiously. 

“Why ask if you already know?”  

“You and I would get along if you’d join Nekoma.” Kenma looked at Yaku. Why would Nekoma let  _ him  _ join? He  _ just _  planned to kill their leader. If anything, Kenma should be dead right now. Yaku moved back to the door, opening it. 

“He’ll see you soon.” was the only thing Yaku said over his shoulder before leaving. 

“He” could have a lot of different meanings. It could mean that Akaashi was able to see him soon and probably stuck until someone gets killed. Or maybe he would see someone else in Nekoma such as the mafia leader himself. Kenma believed in the latter more seeming it was imminent. 

 

♔  ♕  ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

 

in another room sits Akaashi, tied to the chair with no use of trying to escape like Kenma. Same dull gray walls box him in with the exception of the door and the words  _Nekoma_ painted in red. Though this room was lighted by a chandelier and the room was slightly larger. 

Akaashi felt horrible. His head hurt like hell and his eyes barely wanted to stay open. His legs were mostly sore and his lip was bleeding. He was knocked out by another one of the higher-ups in Nekoma, someone that he didn't recognize when he was studying members. Akaashi remembered that he killed the guy after but got into another dispute with someone else. 

Someone had stepped in a couple minutes ago. His hair was dyed weirdly. Black hair streaked through white-grayish hair. Something that was definitely eccentric. Bright golden eyes watched contently, posing no harm or anathema. He was certainly buff yet seemed gentle in a way that confused Akaashi. He was known as one of the separate mafia leaders that ruled with Kuroo, Bokuto Koutorou. Akaashi knew that. Another person was in there but he was no less than a guard. Someone that doesn't really matter. 

_(Fukurodani is the neighboring mafia and second biggest and murderous in the city. It's under an alliance with Nekoma and therefore a truce. Although the two mafias have never been in a quarrel with each other since years ago, it is rumored that the truce is falling. But let me assure you, reader, it is strong and healthy as an athlete. Fukurodani handles mostly the medicine and drugs in the Nekoma empire.)_

Akaashi had been trying to figure out what the other mafia had wanted with him but so far he had nothing. He knew that Bokuto was an equal person to Kuroo and worked with him in his own mafia, Fukurondani, that surrounded Nekoma, but that was it. That was until Bokuto spoke up. 

"So your alias is City Owl, right? I've heard a lot about you." Bokuto said, voice full of alacrity that surprised Akaashi. it was a bit loud too. 

"Yeah. Mind telling me what you want?" 

Bokuto shrugged, but his eyes remained cheerful. "I can't say just yet. But I'm not going to do anything to you. I promise. Sorry about having to tie you up. Saftey shit." 

"Right. I could care less if I get hurt," Akaashi replied. "Where's my partner?" 

"Oh, Black Kitten? He's in another room getting interrogated." 

A silence wrapped the room. Akaashi was planning, ignoring Bokuto even if he was fearless mafia leader and Bokuto was on his phone, seeming to care less about Akaashi. Akaashi was also hoping that Kenma could get out of this alive. 

"So, what's your real name?" 

"I can't say." 

"Really?" Bokuto said in almost a pouty voice. "You know mine though right?" 

"Yeah. Bokuto Koutorou." 

"Yup! That's me." 

Bokuto's actions left Akaashi utterly confused. For a mafia leader, he was full of energy that most wouldn't have. Akaashi knew just how dangerous he is. A total of over a hundred kills, all with reason. Sure Akaashi had killed more people than he had but Bokuto is friendly. Not the fake type of friendly but the genuine one. Akaashi found himself fascinated. _(Ah, the relationship is already building.)_

_"_ Your questions are a bit fruitless." 

"I don't really care about the more important questions until later." Akaashi nodded. 

"How old are you?" Bokuto asked

"Eighteen. You?" 

"I'm nineteen," Bokuto replied. "I'm older than you. Neat." 

"Doesn't make you better than me." 

Bokuto feigned a hurt gasp. "You're a bit mean." 

Akaashi smiled a bit. Although he didn't mean to say it, he enjoyed Bokuto's reaction. "So are you an Alpha or beta?" 

Akaashi froze. This was a question he didn't expect. Revealing that he was an omega would be dangerous. Akaashi already determined that Bokuto was an Alpha. A strong, unmated one. His smell was oblivious and ubiquitous but it had a sweet smell towards Akaashi. He chose an alternative reply. "I rather not say." 

"Whichever flows with you. Who hired you to kill Kuroo?"  

"A person."  

"That wasn't helpful. Why not just tell me now? Someone would get it out of you later on anyways." 

Akaashi didn't reply. But knowing the mafia leader would be implacable until Akaashi told someone, Akaashi played along.

"He's someone Kuroo would be pissed with. That's all I'll say." 

"Good enough. Anyways, I have to go. I'll come back soon to tell you that plan." 

Bokuto left the room, the guard following in pursuit. Akaashi sat tied to the chair, slacken from his tiredness. But he found his headache going away and the soreness in his body distant. But the tenseness was still there. Akaashi looked around the room. For something that he could use to get out. His weapons were taken somewhere. There was nothing on him except for old scars. 

 

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟ 

 

Kuroo opened the door into the room that Kenma was being held. No one followed him in. Just him alone. Kuroo's arm still hurt like hell but he wasn't going to go blame an assassin for it. He was going to blame the employer that he had a hunch of who it was. 

Upon entering the room and officially being in the assassin's presence, Kuroo was curious. The assassin had an indomitable and vehement aura around him for such a diminutive person. He was tense but didn't show his worries. Kuroo also got the feeling that the assassin was laid back, something he could work with. He also had the sudden pang of feeling that he knew the assassin. Kuroo walked over. 

"Black Kitten." Kuroo greeted. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou." he replied equally, not yet looking up. 

"Mind to tell me who hired you to kill me? Good job on nearly being able to kill me by the way." Kuroo raised up his arm as an example, "You're a first." 

"It's someone who runs a rival mafia." 

"It's Daishou?" 

Kenma looked up and stared at Kuroo. Kuroo stared back. Bold, deep gold eyes stared into darker ones. They were mostly stone hard, denying any emotions yet they hid something with the most plaintive emotion anyone could conjure. A small playful or sarcastic _(_ Kuroo _couldn't really tell)_ twinkled in the gold eyes. If he wasn't so focused at the moment, those eyes would've made him falter. Though he wouldn't deny the fact that it startled him for a few moments. He found himself even more curious.

"Great. You found out." 

Kuroo nodded in confirmation. He studied the assassin a bit more. The assassin clearly knew all of the higher-ups in the Mafia including Bokuto. Just how he got all of that information was unknown to Kuroo. Kenma's skinny face complexion was pale maybe of tiredness or just naturally. His dyed hair was starting to wear off, showing black roots. Golden eyes looked a bit familiar to him, like a distant memory that didn't want to become unburied. His body was petite but hinted muscles and small scars.  

He looked like a beta and Kuroo wasn't sure if there was a chance that he was an omega. Omegas were rarely found. Especially as an assassin. Yet there was a sweet smell that was barely detectable. Kuroo wasn't sure what it was but he found himself a bit needy for more. 

"I have a proposition for you and your partner." 

"Which is?" 

"Join Nekoma. Bokuto wants your partner to help and join his mafia. He's low on assassins and City Owl would be able to thrive with anything he needs. You can join Nekoma. I'll essentially provide the same things. And since I know Daishou is probably going to kill you, I'll protect you. How about that?" 

"I don't need protection from Daishou. I'm sure you know I can kill him and destroy his mafia without your help." Kenma's eyes stared into Kuroo, searching. "But there's something else. Another reason you're hiding." 

Kuroo smirked. He _definitely_ wants to know more about Black Kitten. "I'm curious. About you and your partner. You would be a great help to us. Your partner would be the same for Bokuto. That's all really." 

The assassin stared and seemed to be thinking. Kuroo waited patiently. Kuroo knew that it wasn't fair for both Black Kitten and City Owl. Neither of them could be discussing this together and whatever Kenma decides is the decision for both of them. Kenma looked up, eyes holding the attention of the leader. 

"We'll join. Under the condition that we're able to go freely and not under surveillance. Also, we're freelancers, we do this shit with a price and if we want to." 

Kuroo nodded, "Then it's settled. Let me untie you real quick and we can discuss more of it." 

Kenma nodded and waited for his ropes to be untied. Kuroo promptly untied the ropes and turned to the assassin who was now on his feet and stretching, still tense. Kuroo nearly wanted to laugh at the size difference between him and the assassin but held it in. He'll laugh about it later. 

"So what's your real name?" 

Once again, golden eyes proceeded to enrapture Kuroo. "Kenma. Kenma Kozume." 

"Let's go then, Kenma." 

Kuroo led the assassin out the door and into a new yet familiar world. Something bugged him about his name though. "Kenma" sounded faint in Kuroo's memories. He just didn't know why.  

Kuroo opened the door to the meeting room where Akaashi had been waiting for Kenma and Kuroo's arrival. Akaashi looked relieved that Kenma was okay and Kenma returned the faint gesture before taking his seat. Kuroo took his seat next to Bokuto, waiting for the other three to settle down. _(Which didn't take long. Akaashi and Kenma both were wearing a look that was quite malicious.)_

He did a quick study of the other assassin. His black hair was bit curly and suited his silver-blue eyes. He looked a bit sarcastic and probably ready to kill someone. He was taller than Kenma and wore the same black clothes Kenma had on. He too was lithe but hinted more muscles and scars. 

"So, prior to joining Nekoma, Kenma and..." Kuroo trailed off as he realized that he never had the other assassin's name. 

"Akaashi." _(Kuroo chose to ignore the bright gleam that Bokuto had in his eyes upon hearing Akaashi's name.)_

"And Akaashi, you have to kill someone. It's an oath that proves your loyalty. Don't ask me about them they were rules that the past boss made up. I trust you both in every way possible." 

"I have no doubts, I guess." Kenma replied mechanically. "Who is the lucky person?" 

Kuroo smirked once again, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a picture of a man. It was salient that he was rich and part of Nekoma. Wearing a red and black outfit that screamed Nekoma accompanied by a gold watch and expensive shoes. The man was no more than twenty with a youthful grin that hid something vehement. His hair was cut into one of the modern ones that boys over in America have. 

"Isn't he part of Nekoma?" Akaashi asked. 

"He was. Left a couple days ago after murdering someone here." 

"So a traitor." 

"Precisely." 

"Do you have an address?" 

"I thought you could figure that out since you found out the names of the members in Nekoma and, I assume, their connections with others. Plus it's your job to do." Kuroo explained.

Kenma nodded.  "Fair enough. Do you have his name?" 

"Hanoko Hiori." 

"I need a computer to do shit, Kuroo." Kenma requested, his voice hinted sarcastically. 

"We'll take you back home to get your items. You can live here in one of the apartments and where you usually live. Two workplaces isn't a bad deal is it?" 

"It's not. But we can take ourselves home." Akaashi added. 

"Fine. We'll show you where your cars are." Bokuto got up and opened the door, leading them out. 

"Weapons." Kenma looked up. "Our weapons?" 

Kuroo looked at the assassin. "Oh, right." He shuffled through a closet where he put their weapons away while Kenma and Akaashi were unconscious. They carried a lot of weapons Kuroo had to admit. He placed the assorted varieties of guns and knives, as well as other weapons, on the table where Kenma and Akaashi hastily grabbed them. Kuroo had wondered where they got the weapons. The guns were made by some of the most powerful organizations he knew and couldn't even get. The knives were equally made by powerful people. 

Kuroo didn't have the connections that Kenma and Akaashi must've had with the people who made this becuase of different reasons. One of them was because he was able to spread out his branches of Nekoma just yet, despite the fact that Kuroo was more powerful than other gangs and mafias. Another was that he was still young. His father did a better job but he was never able to get a good enough impression on the other bosses. Most of the other mafia bosses these days were as young as him anyways. Kuroo never cared much. 

Bokuto and Kuroo led them out the door and outside where they had parked their cars. Members of Nekoma were outside, giving Kenma and Akaashi looks. Some were pure curiosity others were malevolent. Kenma and Akaashi returned the stares slyly, as though showing that they were equal if not even superior to them. 

Although it was roughly three in the morning, the noises of a regular city were still there. Moans, if you can hear, were loud enough to be detected in the apartments that belonged to the members of Nekoma. The sound of faint gunshots and screams could be heard as well. Lurking in the shadows, the sound of a silent force. Something full of evil. Yes, the normal sound of a city that tourists visit. _(Just great!)_

Kuroo nearly wanted to do a loop when he was graced of Kenma and Akaashi's cars. Just as he thought the assassins couldn't be any better than him. Kenma's car was a gray Aston Martin. No scratches and it was _gleaming_ under the moonlight. Akaashi's car, on the other hand, was a Maserati. A pure white one that had black tires and marks. Bokuto tossed them the keys and they both got in. 

"You know you could share some your money with me." Kuroo prodded Kenma. In return, Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

"You're rich yourself. You probably have the same cars we do." 

"Not the same weapons, though." 

"Just do some bullshit or get connections with the manufacturers. It's not hard, Kuroo." Kenma started the engine and closed the doors. "We'll finish the job by sunrise." With that, Kuroo and Bokuto watched both assassins drive away in their cars. _(Kuroo was still a bit jealous of their advantages.)_

 

♔  ♕  ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

 

Kenma and Akaashi were both at home, making a contrive to kill the Nekoma traitor that Kuroo had requested in order to get into Nekoma. Officially. Kenma had explained the details of the compromise that Kuroo made and Akaashi agreed to it, knowing that Kenma didn't really have a choice. Both assassins were tired out of their minds but couldn't sleep knowing that they should just get this over with. 

Kenma was typing on his computer like usual trying to find details on Hanaki Hiori. Unlike Kuroo, Hanaki was easier to find details of. He was in jail more and had more files in the police department. He lived south a couple miles from his former apartment in the Nekoma region. He left for Daishou's mafia. Kenma could've laughed. There was irony somewhere in there.

Akaashi had agreed to kill Hanaki using a gun just to make sure that there wasn't much of a mess to clean. Kenma would be the one to shoot the guy while Akaashi took out the rest of the people in the apartment.  Akaashi looked through files that Kenma sent him on his own computer and held a cup of coffee. Kenma made sure that Akaashi would be resting after this considering that Akaashi was more wounded than he was. 

Kenma finished his research shortly. "Akaashi." 

"Yes?" 

"We should go now. Get the guns." 

Akaashi nodded. "You owe me later." 

"Sure thing. Dinner? You haven't been outside for a while." 

" _We_ haven't. And sure. Ask Koushi if he wants to come along. He helped us." 

"Okay." 

Kenma did owe Akaashi for this. Though Akaashi wasn't mad at him, Akaashi was the type to sometimes get a bit grumpy when he wasn't getting enough sleep. Even as an assassin, they had a special bond, Kenma, and Akaashi. Growing up together meant that they trusted each other for years and Nekomata made sure of that. He made sure that through the hard times, both Kenma and Akaashi were able to do the shit they do. Their bond is like brothers.

Both Kenma and Akaashi drove in the same car this time to the location that Kenma had selected. The apartment complex was huge and expensive, one of the recently built ones in the city. Kenma slipped into the apartment that belonged to Hanaki. Akaashi waited outside. Kenma walked in slowly yet fast at the same time. Almost like a cat prowling. 

Finding Hanaki's room, Kenma drew his gun. Loading it and before pointing it at a sleeping Hanaki. The victim seemed to know nothing and never will unless he decides to haunt Kenma for the rest of his ghostly life. Kenma pulled the trigger. In a moment, the rise of a chest stopped and the man was dead. The sound of another gun going off outside hinted to Kenma that Akaashi probably killed someone. 

Kenma held no hard feelings or remorse. But he whispered softly to the dead body before him. "May you find peace,"

Kenma said that everytime that he killed someone. He didn't hope to still go to heaven when he dies, he knew those chances were over but whispering the words were something that Nekomata used to do. Kenma simply just took the customs of doing it. 

Akaashi walked up next to him. Taking one swift look at the body and room, he left Kenma there and went back outside waiting. Kenma waited for a moment. The familiar smell of blood rose up. The room held no signs of a loved one. No pictures were hung. There was a table to the left of him that had paperwork and other bullshit that Kenma didn't want to know about. The room was basically empty. 

Kenma left after that. He didn't have the feel to know anything else about his victim. He met up with Akaashi in the car and he drove them back to base. His phone rang just before he got out of the car. Usually, Kenma didn't have any intentions of answering a text usually just game notifications but he had a feeling about this one. 

 

_> > Congrats on killing Hanaki. Welcome to Nekoma, Kitten._（Φ ω Φ）

_> > How about a drink tomorrow? _

_< < Is that a cat emoji? _

_> > Obviously. So how about it? At noon? _

Kenma didn't reply. He was too tired to even figure out how Kuroo put his number on his phone. He yawned and headed inside to actually sleep. Even if it was five in the fucking morning. Alarms are damned. 

 

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

_The match is a draw. Neither side wins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of this chapter. I'm writing this before I'm even finished with the chapter so I have no idea what's going on. Hello, there future self. There is the possibility that I made the ending a bit horrible so bare with me. 
> 
> (So hey. This is the present me that is actually almost done with the chapter. Hi, past self. So I just killed off one of my OC's. Nice. RIP Hanaki. Anyways, I did make the ending a bit horrible. WHOOPS. So this chapter is exactly 4300 words. My, my.) 
> 
> Ahhh, so there you go... I introduced Bokuto, Yaku, and Kuroo as some more of the main characters. Akaashi and Bokuto's relationship will get there faster than Kuroo and Kenma's will so there's something to expect. I tried to stay as close in character as I could. For example, Akaashi is said to be a bit cheeky so I made him a bit sarcastic in a way.
> 
> Next chapter will take on as Hinata's point of view and Kageyama's as well as be introducing Kenma and Akaashi to them. It'll take place over at Karasuano Mafia. 
> 
> Until then, goodbye! Have a wonderful day and once again thank you for all the comments and kudos and just the love and support! 
> 
> -SMQ
> 
> ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟ 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ 
> 
> Yooooooooooooo, so new chapter! SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG WAIT. I BARELY GET TO GO ON MY COMPUTER ANYMORE WhOOPS. School's been a bitch and I procrastinate. It's kind of a short chapter~ sorry~.
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments! They're basically my coffee day and night and I can't stop low-key squealing and yelling as I read over and over each one.
> 
> This chapter takes place over at Karasuno and members meet members, memes are here and there, people killing people...you know the usual things. So enjoy! Once again I tried to keep it in character as much as possible so yup.

"Ow, Kageyama. Shit." Hinata groaned when Kageyama kicked his legs. Hinata had doubled over, rubbing his legs as an attempt to make them feel better. 

The indistinct chatter of his comrades and friends surrounded his ears as they trained arduously in the stadium that was connected to the Karasuno headquarters. Various other members mostly held knives covered in protective plastic - that didn't really do much use in trying to keep people safe - while others held something that looked like a mixture of a stick and dildo,  _(I can't tell myself.)_ or just fighting bare handed like Kageyama and Hinata are. 

Sweat rolled down Hinata's face as he wiped them out of the way. "Come on, Hinata, get up." Kageyama snapped, wiping away his own sweat. 

Hinata scowled, "It's not my fault that you kicked so hard that time. This is just a practice, remember?" 

"Doesn't make it an excuse not to train as hard." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." he rolled his eyes, "That's what you say all the time." 

"Then get up." Hinata got up reluctantly, before completely standing in position. Kageyama advanced and Hinata managed to dodge just before Kageyama landed the punch. Right after, Hinata swiped at the latter, though just as quickly, Kageyama dodged. They continued to spar under the roof of the stadium, their moves fluid like water.  

Hinata focused his attention on his partner, trying to figure out his next moves before he could play them. Kageyama did the same. They studied each other like lovers trying to figure out what's wrong with the latter. If only that meant trying to take them out to finish training as a winner. 

Hinata advanced, throwing a fake punch at Kageyama before trying to kick his feet from under him. Hinata succeeded; Kageyama fell to the floor, making a small attempt to get up before Hinata can pin him down. Just before Hinata could do anything, the instructor watching over today's training blew the whistle, the loud sound going over the room. The instructor also apparently happened to be Sugawara, the second in command. 

Hinata groaned and stood up straight, helping Kageyama up. "Damn! I was so close."  

"That was a draw. I still have the most wins."  

"Shut up, Kageyama! You're not helping."  

"Whatever." Kageyama scoffed and stalked away to find a bottle of water or some kind of liquid to cool down. Hinata followed him but stopped when he spotted Daichi next to Sugawara, talking. Upon Sugawara's face cast a look of a mixture of worry and concentration. Hinata wondered what they were talking about for Sugawara to reach the level of discontent. 

"Yo, Hinata!" came a cheerful voice behind him. Hinata turned around to meet Nishinoya, walking towards him, wearing a bright smile on him despite the bandage he had around his head from his latest heist.  

"Hi, Noya! Coming with us?" 

"Yeah. There's a meeting tonight, it's with some people in Nekoma I guess."  

"Woah, Nekoma? We haven't had a meeting with them since forever!" 

"The last one was only a month ago. That's the normal dates." 

"Oh." Hinata grinned and rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Right." 

Nishinoya returned the smile and gave Hinata a reassuring pat on his back. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" 

Hinata followed his friend to the lunch room on the other side of the building and it was surprisingly bare of people. On other days people would file down here and it would be packed with members of Karasuno, today, there was a count of ten other people including Kageyama and Tanaka. The two made their way down to the refrigerator, grabbing their own trays of food; taking their seat next to Kageyama and Tanaka after.

"The room's actually bare for once. Nice!" Hinata commented, digging into his food. 

"That usually means that everyone's been called somewhere and we're not there." Kageyama deadpanned. 

"And we're higher-ups that know Daichi personally. We don't get in trouble often with this sort of business." Tanaka replied.

"Yeah, so eat the food before it's all gone," Nishinoya ordered. Hinata really didn't have to hear what his friend and comrade said twice, already eating his bowl of rice. Soon enough he finished with his first bowl while the others were barely finished talking. Hinata delved into another bowl of food and another, not bothering to talk in the conversations for once. 

"Did anyone notice that Sugawara looked worried when Daichi told him something?" Kageyama asked.  

"Oh, yeh, I want te know why too."  Hinata managed to say, though his words came out improperly. 

"I think it has something to do with Nekoma. Someone said that these assassins joined out of spite." 

"No, I thought the assassins joined just to kill Kuroo." 

"Nah, that's wrong. They joined after they attempted to kill Kuroo." 

The four of them continued to argue while eating. The sun shining in from the windows made it seem like everything was normal. Not just four people sitting, enjoying their lunch while covered in blood, indicating that they were part of a mafia or that they were killers but a group of four normal people. Hinata  _love_ and value these moments. Moments where they could actually take away from their normal, killing lives. 

But moments like that never last long. Someone's phone rang and when someone's phone rings, it's usually followed by more from their partners or comrades. Hinata's phone rang, Kageyama's phone beeped and Noya's phone vibrated. They all knew that it meant  _something_ was going to happen and simultaneously, they all groaned and got up from the table, leaving their plates in the sink and drudged to Daichi's office. 

They headed down the quiet hallways of the building, passing by those in lower ranks who nodded their heads respectively. Hinata knocked on the two wooden doors of Daichi's office. They waited for the approval for them to come in. Even with the fact that one time, on April Fool's, they ran in unexpectedly with dildos just to prank Daichi. They all remembered the laughs and shit they got out of it but were yelled at after, nearly getting _physically_ scarred. 

"Come in!" Daichi's clear ranged out. 

The group entered the room. Daichi sat at his desk, Suga by his side swiping on the iPad they use to keep track of reports. Something that was unusual, was the unreadable smile set on Daichi's face and the emotionless smile on Sugawara's. 

 

 

 ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

 

 

Something that Kenma didn't expect, was the fact that he's actually part of a Mafia. Teamwork was something that Kenma didn't really acknowledge. Or like. Akaashi was the only one that Kenma liked to work with and the last time that Kenma worked with other people was more than five years ago. Well, the irony of Kenma's situation is just down right fucked up and funny. 

Kenma wondered why he even agreed to work with Kuroo and Bokuto in the first place. The question had bothered him for the last few days since the failed mission. Now the damned question popped up in his head as he was trying to sort out his next assassination. The only thing he could possibly like was the fact that he had his time alone. His apartment, basically a building somewhat shaped like a dildo, was isolated from the other buildings next to the mafia. Kenma was able to work more productively that way.

He hadn't contact Daishou either. Daishou actually contacted _him_. Kenma remembered the text he got from the snakey bastard the day after he joined Nekoma. It wasn't a threatening text to tell him that Daishou found out about Kenma and Akaashi taking sides with Kuroo and Bokuto instead of killing them. But it wasn't a reassuring text either. " _Too bad, huh? Oh well, until next time, kitten."_ It said. 

Kenma didn't want to find out what the alpha meant by that. Sure, it was more or less an empty threat and warning that Daishou was chill with the crap that happened but Daishou isn't that easy. The bastard made plans for his own plans. Jokes for his own jokes. The type of fucking person to give a present that was basically a box with boxes in it. Kenma could swear that he's never been more stressed but he doesn't want to jinx it. 

His phone ringing snapped him out of thoughts. Picking up the phone, he nearly let an angry groan escape his mouth.  _"Speaking of the fucking devil."_ He thought. 

_> >  It's nearly 6. _

_> >  Get ready. I'll come over to pick you up~. （Φ ω Φ）_

_< < No thanks. I'll drive myself there. Send me the address. _

_> > Fine. But wait for me outside. You need someone to show you in. _

_< < Good enough. _

_> > See you~ _

Kenma slowly got up from his place on the balcony. Gathering his computer and phone, he headed inside, setting down his items. He headed to his bathroom, slowly stripping off his clothes and placed them in the rack. He turned on the shower, waiting for it to turn warm. Kenma purposely avoided looking at himself in the mirror. But the mirror was fucking big and basically demanded Kenma to look at himself. Golden eyes looked in the mirror in a sideways glance. 

He hated looking at himself. Who wouldn't? Who would want to look a monster, raised and lived to kill? Who would want to look a person who was so despised? Who would want to look at an assassin who was presented as an omega? Kenma would never be able to answer that question. Never in his wildest damned dreams. He got in the shower, burying his thoughts. 

Getting out of the shower, once again avoiding the mirror, he put on some of his finest clothes. That's what he'd like to think. He put on whatever clothes he found appropriate for the conference. A dark shirt and some slim pants. He threw on a jacket just in case it got cold. Kuroo said he didn't care whatever he wore just something comfy just in case some killing was going to go down. Kenma went along with that.

Grabbing his keys and phone, he left his apartment. He grabbed his gun and knife on the way. 

 

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟

 

Kenma parked his car near the building he was supposed to meet Kuroo in. The night was dead silent. Barely any noise from owls hooting or random dogs barking and howling nearby. The moon was shaped as a crescent, resembling a cashmere cat smile. Kenma almost expected an owl to come out and scare him while yelling "hoot, hoot, motherfucker.". He really doesn't trust the silent of the night but he started heading towards the building. 

"Kenma!" 

The man mentioned turned his head to see Kuroo walking towards him, waving him over. But the smell came to him before he could register it. The overwhelming smell of an unmated alpha. The Omega dreaded that smell. But Kenma had never smelled that strong of a scent. In ways, it irritated him and yet made himself want to surrender to Kuroo. Kenma scoffed to himself, masking his annoyance, Kenma walked over, walking in a fashion that showed more confidence than that of the one he usually had. 

"Can we get this over with?" 

"Still snarky? I thought you forgave me already." Kuroo replied in a fake hurt voice. They both walked towards the building, Kenma trying to ignore the scent.

"Shut the hell up, Kuroo," Kenma added quietly. Kuroo merely just smirked. 

Kuroo nodded to two guards at doors to verify that Kenma was safe to come in. Something cliche that they show in movies. The pair went on to take the elevator up a few floors. Kuroo handed Kenma a mask. One of a dark calico kitten. Kenma stared questioningly at it. Kuroo put on his own, one of a black cat. 

"It's kind of required." Kuroo explained, seeing Kenma's puzzled look, "Each member attending has to wear one just in case someone decided to hack into to watch or something. Don't ask me who made it up or anything else on it because I never asked about it." 

Kenma nodded, putting on the mask delicately as if it was made of porcelain. The elevator doors opened up to a darkly lit corridor, doors and doors going down each side. Kuroo got out first, Kenma naturally followed the other. Kuroo had his back faced to Kenma and Kenma observed. It seemed so familiar. The bedhead hairstyle of Kuroo's bouncing lightly due to the way he walked. The strong muscles flexing in every step. The younger man thought he saw it somewhere before but he couldn't place his finger on it.   


 Kuroo stopped in front of the doors and Kenma reverted his eyes. Kuroo knocked lightly twice before opening up the door and entering. Kenma entered the room after him. 

The room, unlike the outside, was fancier. Lit up by several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, giving it a golden glow to the room. Small tables decorated with vases of flowers served as decoration. In the middle of the table, sat men and men, some Kenma recognized as his former employers from old scars or hair that made them look like they came out of an anime. Others were just subordinates. Kenma recognized Bokuto and Akaashi among the rest sitting down in their own owl masks. The assassin slightly froze when his eyes landed on a person with familiar green hair. Just his luck. 

Kuroo walked towards two empty spots at the table. He took his seat next to whom Kenma assumed was Yaku. Kenma took his seat next to Kuroo seeing there weren't any seats left. The other men and partly women seemed to be waiting for them. A small part of Kenma gnawed. That part was something Kenma _loved_ to call anxiety. 

Kuroo folded his hands on the table, resting his chin on them. Kenma didn't even need to know that he was wearing a smirk under the damned mask as he talked. 

"Let's get this started, yes? Who wants to go first?" 

The omega assassin regretted to just have shot Kuroo in the damned face when he got his gun back. 

 

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I never played chess before. I promise not even one full match. I played checkers before but never chess. Welp. 
> 
> I know that Kageyama and Hinata already have some kind of build and are like really~ close to getting together. Daichi and Suga are somewhat together? Question marks my own story.... Kenma really doesn't give a fuck what to wear so he just throws on whatever seems comfortable. He also has some issues with himself. Oops. 
> 
> Um, I'll be off for like a week. I'm going on vacation on the day I'm posting this chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter is a lot of angst??? Or just a lot of violence. I dunno. Yet. Anyways, have a nice day and until next time! 
> 
> \- SMQ
> 
> ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟


	4. cHaPtEr 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack chapter to lighten up the mood (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> NOT PART OF THE ACTUAL TIMELINE OF THE STORY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ 
> 
> I'm back with a crack chapter. Bare with me, you guys. you can skip this chapter if you like. There's nothing completely or remotely connected with the real plot except for the fact that they still are assassins/mafia members. There will be other characters that haven't been introduced completely yet like Oikawa just to add memes.
> 
> This crack chapter will be a texting format with very little sane talk. :) YAY!!! I will be back with a proper chapter soon!

KuRoO: Hello darkness my old friend~ 

ApplePi: It's 3 in the morning, Kuro. STFU 

KuRoO: But you're awake. 

KuRoO: Why Can't I??? 

ApplePi: Because I have stuff to do. 

KuRoO: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I can give you more stuff to do. 

ApplePi: ...

ApplePi: Fuck Off 

KuRoO: change that to "fuck you"? 

ApplePi: I don't know. how about no. 

KuRoO: Kenmaaaaaaaaa

Akaashi: Your flirting skills are horrible. 

 

 

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: Aweeeeee Kuroo got rejected lmaoo

Akaashi: Who wouldn't reject him?

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: Would you reject me, Akaashi????

Akaashi: .... yea maybe

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: What the hell happened?? 

ImthealienthatkidnappedIwachan: Rejections after rejections

KuRoO: STFU Oikawa

KuRoO: You get rejected by Iwaizumi all the time 

ImthealienthatkidnappedIwachan: But at least Iwa-chan loves me 

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: No I don't ^^

ImthealienthatkidnappedIwachan: r00d Iwa-chan 

HoOt HoOt FuCkeRs: Hwy, out of both of you who's kinkier? 

Akaashi: Hey* ^^

ImthealienthatkidnappedIwachan: Are you talking about me and Iwa-chan or Kuroo and Kenma-kun? 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: Obvi you two. Kenma is way too pure 

ApplePi: That's a bit rude. 

ApplePi: Where's your proof that I'm actually pure? 

KuRoO: Where have you been? 

ApplePi: lurkin' 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: OwO does that mean kenma's kinky???? 

KuRoO: no it just means that he's not pure

ImthealienthatkidnappedIwachan: out of the two of us it's definitely me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: oya oya... what kinds?? 

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: Why tf do you want to know??? 

ApplePi: ILL

ApplePi: SEE

ApplePi: YALL

ApplePi: BITCHES

ApplePi: IN 

ApplePi: CHURCH 

ApplePi: BYE 

Akaashi: ^^ 

_ApplePi & Akaashi has left the group chat: "Meme Deals"_

 ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

_HoOt HoOt FuCkErS have named the group chat to I'm so fucking done._

 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: KUROO WHATT HE FU CK? 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: WhO THE FIUCK WATCHES THIS K I ND OF SH IUT 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: ANSWer ME YOU FUCKTRUCK 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: LORD THAT HA S ME SH O O K

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: WHY T HW FU CK DI D I AG TR EWE 

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: What the fuck? 

_Iwaskidnappedbyanalien has added ApplePi & Akaashi to the group chat _

ApplePi: "Fucktruck"

Akaashi: What the hell did Kuroo make you watch? 

ApplePi: Careful, you dick heads, Akaashi's cussing meaning he's pissed 

Akaashi: It's 3 in the morning. I need sleep

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: ^^ 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: KUROO, YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD GET ON HERE. 

Akaashi: ^^ you just want him on this group chat so that people can read what he did to you, you extra ass 

ApplePi: Damn, Akaashi's extra pissed. 

KuRoO: LOL, did you watch it all? 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: I did you fucker 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: Who the F U CK has time to animate that kind of shit 

KuRoO: You could've stopped you know 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: bUT I C O ULD N'T 

KuRoO: WHY 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: I DO TKNOW 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: IT WAS SATAN GAVE ME HIS MOST PRECIOUS PORNO 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: AND I W AT CH IT RIGHT IN FRIONT OF MY SALAD 

KuRoO: Please tell me you used that meme jsut to joke 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: N O PE I WAS EATING A DAMN SALAD 

KuRoO: oh god 

ApplePi: What the fuck did you make him watch, Kuro? 

Akaashi: ^^ 

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: ^^^ 

IwasthealienthatkidnappedIwachan: ^^^^

KuRoO: you guys really want to know? 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: DONT LET THEM KNOW 

KuRoO: I dared him to watch Boku No Pico 

ApplePi:....it isn't that bad 

Akaashi: I watched it before when Suga dared me 

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: what the fuck ^^ 

IwasthealienthatkidnappedIwachan: Watched it before too 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: WHAT 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: THE 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: FUCK 

HoOt HoOt FuCkErS: HWO THE HELL DO YOU WATCH THAT BULLSHIT WIThOUT GETTiNG TRIgGERED 

ApplePi: Dunno but I'm gone

ApplePi: Bitch bye 

Akaashi: ^^ 

Iwaskidnappedbyanalien: I rather not listen to what the rest of you have to say 

 

_ApplePi & Akaashi & Iwaskidnappedbyanalien has left the group chat: "I'm so fucking done" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? l dunno. Hey, @ my friends. are you proud of me yet?? :") The 4th OFFICIAL chapter will be uploaded after this chapter in two or three days (or less). 
> 
> Anyways. I start school in a couple of days so updates will be slower by a bit. I will try to update it again soon. Love you all!


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ 
> 
> Told Ya, I'll be back sooner than usual! This takes place where we left off at the original chapter (not chapter 3.5). This chapter might seem rushed and I apologize in advance. I'm using this chapter to introduce and describe new characters as well as to continue building the plot and relationships.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I love you all!! I'm actually blushing fjkgjlsj
> 
> Also by the time I post this, I will already be in school starting a new school year. Updates will be late.  
> FUTURE ME: NVM. I GET NO SLEEP. UPDATES ARE GONNA BE LATE BUT I'll TRY UPDATES ARE LATE AND IM SORRY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND OR SO. FORGIVE ME PLEASE.

"I'll go first." declared a man sporting a deep voice, "There have been new criminals in the west region of the city. They've been smuggling drugs that we don't produce and profit from." 

The man seemed to end his measly report there. Kenma quietly scoffed. Although he really had no reports to give at meetings regularly, anyone could do a better job. 

"Are you just going to end the report there?" Kuroo asked, seemingly reading Kenma's mind, "You can do better. Right?"  

The man's buff body went rigid, thinking of what to say next. Obviously, he didn't do anything to the drug dealers. He had left it for the higher ups to deal with. A horrid mistake it was. Kenma could just see his discomfort and his teeth grinding just below his Fox mask. "Of course, 

"Of course, my subordinates have been tracking them. We were able to locate them."  

Kuroo raised a brow, "You didn't do anything about them?"  

"N-no. We did not." came the mumbled reply. Small, pitiful laughs came different people in the room. The man seemed to shrink in his chair, regretting to not take action. Kuroo let out a stressed sigh, muttering pathetic under his breath.  

"Who's next?" Yaku asked from his seat, stopping the quiet laughs. The response he got was from someone that Kenma could not stop thinking "goddamn bitch" over and over again. 

"I'll go next. On behalf of my report, my right-hand person will deliver it." 

The man's reply was a little bit _too_ cheerful to be a fucking leader of a mafia associated with Nekoma. And the reply was way too cheerful to come from a fucking assassin. Kenma had his run-ins with fellow assassins and fellow criminals, but Oikawa annoyed the ever fucking shit out of him. The first time that Kenma had met the man, was three years ago. It was a for a mission that Kenma had been commissioned to do. Kenma just had the luck to meet Oikawa and had to actually work with him. 

Kenma was a person who hated contact and people who annoyed him. An introvert is what people would describe him. Oikawa, on the other hand, was more outgoing. An extrovert as others would say. Kenma doesn't have anything against extroverts. Really, he doesn't. But the day that fate had fucking decided to introduce Kenma to Oikawa, was possibly the worst day he had. 

Oikawa seemed to go past the personal space that Kenma had set ( _which was ten feet from him_ ). Oikawa kept asking him questions dealing with both how to work things and his personal life. In the end, Kenma and Oikawa had killed their target successfully. But the day had left Kenma having a bad relationship with Oikawa in the end.

( _Maybe he was exaggerating a little. Oikawa annoyed the ever-loving shit out of him but never-the-less, Kenma, and Oikawa did have a neutral alliance._ )  

Over that three years, Kenma and Oikawa had rarely worked together. However, when they did, Kenma learned things regarding the latter. Some of those facts Kenma actually enjoyed. One being that Oikawa was skilled in both tactics and in battle. The man had more skill than some areas that Kenma and Akaashi didn't have. Such as power for say. While his skill was one thing Kenma enjoyed, teamwork was another. Oikawa had been able to form a good teamwork with Kenma. Kenma had realized that he could work together with anyone really. 

While his skill was one thing Kenma enjoyed, teamwork was another. Oikawa had been able to form a good teamwork with Kenma. Kenma had realized that he could work together with anyone really. That went well especially since Kenma didn't like teamwork. 

Other than the two facts that Kenma liked about Oikawa, he had learned more. Such as, the man was an omega. That came as a shock to both Kenma and Akaashi. You could imagine why. An omega taking place as a mafia leader with dozens of alphas under him. Kenma had first figured out when he had accidentally come across his smell during a mission. Kenma passed it off as just someone's else's scent that lingered on him.

But it was confirmed when Akaashi told Kenma after their mission together. When Akaashi had asked about Oikawa's secondary gender, he had given it up easily. Telling the raven-haired that he had been presented an omega since fifteen. 

Kenma diverted his thoughts to Iwaizumi, Oikawa's right-hand man. The pair were the only ones not wearing a mask. Kenma wondered why so. ( _Did you expect them to wear a mask of Oikawa? Anyone? At least one of you did._ )  "There's been no trouble except for the corpses that have been showing up just outside of our territory. The bodies have been not been identified. The cause of death was multiple stab wounds while others were gunshots. We have not located the murderer. We have also eliminated the possibilities of it being the works of an assassin. We will be happy to accept help from other alliances." 

Iwaizumi ended his report there, he gave a curt nod to Kuroo before sitting. "We'll have help soon. Thank you for the _wonderful_ report." Kuroo said, stressing the word "wonderful" for the man in the fox mask.

The rest of the leaders or their right-hand people went. Kenma recognized Sugawara who gave the report for Karasuno. He was sure Akaashi recognized him too because he felt Sugawara's glare towards both of them under his raven-black mask.

A con that came from being able to rule such a large city and formed so many alliances, was having to listen to so many dull reports. Kenma figured that out soon enough and couldn't imagine what the others were feeling. Luckily, Kuroo called for a break and food was brought out. Which Kenma thought was a little bit ridiculous but grateful to stop listening. Some got up to take a smoke while others stayed to eat. Although Kenma didn't smoke, he left the table.

Much to Kenma's surprise, the room had many other doors leading into more diminutive. He wondered into one of them, mindful of whatever could be on the other side.

Footsteps neared him. Kenma turned around to see Akaashi's familiar hair sticking out from his owl mask. He nodded to the room furthest away from them, walking towards it after. Kenma followed him, making sure no one else would trail them.   

Kenma guessed he had the same idea of wanting to talk. Akaashi locked the door behind them, pulling off the masks soon after. 

Kenma looked over his friend out of habit developed over years. Akaashi seemed to look fine. He didn't sport any bruises or other marks to suggest something had caused him harm. The faint smell of Akaashi could barely be detected. The blonde was grateful for that at the least. 

"How's everything over at Nekoma?" Akaashi inquired first, keeping his voice low. 

Kenma gave a shrug, honestly not knowing how it's been going. Kuroo had bugged him a couple times just to get questions out of him and probably to use it as blackmail. The blonde had passed by some other members of the mafia when going to report his duties. Although he never initiated in starting a conversation. Small talk never fitted him anyways. 

He was approached, however, by a tall, lanky teen. Two years his junior. Yaku had introduced him as Lev. Kenma had learned that he was half Russian and half Japanese. Grew up raised by his older sister, apparently also part of the criminal underworld. Most importantly, Kenma learned that the other was quite annoying. Kenma didn't mind his presence but the latter did ask him too many questions regarding his experience and job. 

"Fine, I guess. It's not dull at the least. A change from whatever we had." Kenma summarized, "How about you?" 

"Lively." Kenma raised a brow, curious as to why Akaashi had used that detail. Akaashi caught the look and elaborated. 

"The head group's small. Made up on higher levels and then filled with soldiers to do dirty work. I was placed at a higher level as Bokuto had requested for me to control a part of the team. Naturally, I had to get along with the others. They're friendly and lively, makes the day go by faster." 

Kenma nodded understandingly at the statement. Seemed as though Akaashi had a livelier time than he did. Then again, Kenma was very much so an introvert, he didn't mind anyway. 

"Have you been able to get any sleep?" Akaashi asked, looking over at the younger with a hint of worry in his eyes. 

Kenma looked up to face his friend, then walking over to the table provided in the room. "Kind of?" He said in a questioning tone in his voice, he sat down in the chair, resting his head on a propped arm, "I don't want to get into it. You know how it is with my sleeping schedule." 

"Have you heard from Daishou?" 

"Yeah. I did, couple days ago." Kenma took out his phone, scrolling to find his contact, "Have you?" 

"No. I thought I did, but it deleted. I'll try to get it back soon." 

Kenma nodded, handing his phone to show Akaashi the texts Daishou sent. "I can't tell if his motive to is to harm us or to simply do nothing," Akaashi muttered. 

"I know nothing either." Kenma looked up, "Do you think--" 

A swift and loud knock caused both assassins to revert their attention to the door. Akaashi pulled out the gun he had underneath the vest he was wearing, Kenma pulling out a knife. Less than a second later, a man slipped into the room. Wearing a mask resembling a crow over his light gray hair, a dark orange, and black outfit to represent the infiltration he resided in. Kenma lowered his knife only slightly. 

"Suga," Akaashi started "Did you need anything?." 

"An explanation as to why you two are here. Rumors have been spreading. Who leaked it, I don't know." Suga said in a demanding tone. He pulled off the mask, his chocolate colored eyes showing signs of emotions that both could only imagine explaining. 

"What kind of rumors?" 

The gray-haired didn't like the fact that his question went ignored, but answered. "Rumors as to why you two started to work for the Nekoma mafia. Along with others regarding your choice. Answer my question." 

"People should really keep their noses out of our business," Akaashi muttered, "To keep it short, we failed in our commission to kill Kuroo." 

"Commission by whom?" 

"Daishou," Kenma answered this time. Suga's eyes widened, an expression on his face which could only read "oh well. you're fucked aren't you.". Kenma couldn't agree more with that. 

"How did you get caught?" "Knocked out

The younger of three shrugged, "Knocked out due to inaccurate plans." 

"Then strapped into chairs in separate rooms and questioned? Proposed with a deal together? Accepted because you were unsure as to what to do." Suga questioned.

"How'd you know?" 

"Kuroo's strategies are simple and never change. Know him through Daichi. Will you need any help?" There was a tone of a mother's affection and worried in Suga's words. Even as a renowned criminal and assassin, Suga had always shown worried affection towards the younger two.  

Growing up, Suga became almost an older sibling to the two through his connection with Nekomata. Sugawara had only met them when they were 12.  Spending his spare time to help training the omegas, Suga knew what it felt like to be trained into assassins as a small child. He knew what it felt to be left alone in the cruel world. He knew what it was like to be presented as an omega. Suga knew what it felt to kill. 

After Nekomata had died, Suga had warily stuck around with the two even if they denied needing the help. Associating to help with missions that they weren't familiar with. Suga heart wasn't fit to be an assassin when he got too attached. But others knew what he was like. Able to kill without remorse, even with his motherly personality. 

"No, we're fine. We'll say when we do." Kenma replied, genuinely thankful. Honestly, his guard has been down tonight. Being grateful to two people in a row, even if they were close was new. ( _Did someone call for the salt train that Kenma needs to swallow down? Or the wine that he needs? Well, it's never gonna come. Cause it's functioning like McDonald's tonight. Every machines' broken.)_

"You really don't remember, huh?" Suga asked, eyes directed at the blonde. 

"Remember what?" Kenma tilted his head, the dark light casting a shadow over his face.

"About h--." 

Suga was interrupted by text message notification rings on his phone. Later followed by Kenma's and Akaashi's. 

_> > Meetings over. Got into trouble. _

_> > Meet outside for a mission I need you to complete. _

_> > I can pay. _

_< < What kinds of trouble? I'll meet you there. No need to pay. I don't mind. _

_> > I'll explain in the car. Make sure you wear that mask. Don't need anyone knowing about my secret. _

 

Kenma could see the small smirk Kuroo was hiding. Nevertheless, he excused himself from the other two assassins, who fortunately also was called back to their own jobs. Sugawara would have to tell him what he meant by Kenma forgetting something or someone. Slipping his knife back into his jacket, and throwing on the mask, Kenma left the room and back into the hallway. 

_< < I'm coming. _

_(Kuroo had to fight the sense to send the Lenny face to match Kenma's text. He leaned on his car instead, regretting not sending it.)_

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

 ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟ 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing sucks, lol. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! I'll hopefully be back soon but trying to fit into a new school is overall...horrible. Also, I might update if I will be updating on my Instagram ( Haikyuu_boi ) so if you want to know when the next chapter will be, check my story there. Also, I post memes and AMV from editors. Yeah.
> 
> Much love,  
> \- SMQ


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I come back... probably from the dead. Hello, everyone. I'm back with another chapter and hopefully get somewhere with the...plot.... I swear I'll make something happen in this chapter. Also using this chapter to introduce more characters, maybe???  
>  _**Small trigger warning towards end** _  
>  Okay, 5 things that keep me going:  
> I. Coffee  
> II. Depression  
> III. Night Lovell Songs  
> IV. The Memes on Insta  
> V. YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS AND LOVE SKJHFIHDHFIEH
> 
> Continue on :)))))) (EDIT: HONESTLY WHAT IS TIME MANAGEMENT?? SOMETHING I CANT DO. Hi, I'm sorry for my lateness and all that. I've been trying to make my writing more interesting and going over and over with what I write. ALsO ScHOoLS a BiTcH)  
> (Another edit [9/23/17]: SO apparently the world is supposed to end today??? Better this all up, YEET.)

Kenma had slipped into a narrow hallway, that unfortunately led to dead ends. He had gone back in a futile attempt to find the correct door. 

He cursed and muttered under his breath. Many of the vile words directed towards the person who built the place. Why the hell did this infernal place have to be confusing? And much to Kenma's luck, he couldn't seem to find an exit sign anywhere.

Kenma continued to wonder the circuitous halls. Rats squeaked and scattered. The assassin saw plenty of large spiders and roaches crawling around. Water dripping in steady rhythms reverberated. The corridor was dim; lighted by only a couple light bulbs dangling from the ceiling. It seemed like something out of a horror movie. The part where a character became stupid and went into the dark hall. Only to be killed by whatever creature. Kenma anticipated for that creature to come out and kill him. Waiting somewhere to pop out like a fucking jack-in-the-box. 

He reached a corner, whose lights seemed to be flickering. But before Kenma turned, he thought he had heard footsteps. The steps were soft, yet cautious as though playing hide-and-go-seek and not wanting to found. Maybe that was just the game everyone is playing in Kenma's world. Just bloodier and messier. Throw in the drugs, guns, and assholes; mix it up, and you have a game. Voila.  _(What a fun game! Wouldn't you agree?)_

Discreetly, Kenma pulled out a gun. The footsteps crescendoed until the person turned the corner. Kenma aimed the gun at him, provoking the other to raise his hands and yelp in surprise. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" the other, who Kenma could see was a boy, said. Orange tuffs of hair wildly stuck outside from his mask. The same mask that Sugawara has. A mask of a raven, symboling a sort of alliance Kenma was deemed to have with him. The assassin couldn't see the rest of his features, but he guessed that the other was younger than he was. 

Kenma lowered his gun slightly. "I was checking out the building; I heard you and came to investigate." the latter explained, his words sped up. Kenma, who didn't know the other faced a decision. A decision that although, not important, it was important. Almost like either stuck with the choice of being able to send a message but possibly a risky one that could end all of your contacts with anyone. Ever. _(For those of you who roll with the millennial side of text memes. Honestly, the author didn' know how to provide an example analogy.)_

"I'm from the Karasuno mafia. I think you could already tell. You're from Nekoma, right?" 

Kenma hesitated, "I am. Obviously." 

The other let out an embarrassed gasp from realizing how stupid his question was. Of course, the other assassin was from Nekoma. From the cat mask to the somewhat related colors on his outfit. 

"I guess since we're allies, my name is Shouyou Hinata. I'm an executive at Karasuno." 

"Kenma. Kenma Kozume. I'm a--" Kenma paused. He realized that he was never officially signed a rank.  Even though it had been weeks, Kenma had never bothered to investigate for ranks. He would guess that he's a valuable chess piece for Kuroo. Or maybe that he's just a call to assassin to do jobs that Kuroo wouldn't do. 

Luckily for him, Hinata seemed to not care for his rank in Nekoma, or rather that he did not listen to the rest. 

"Oh! You're the person Sugawara had been regarding. The new assassin right?" He let out a yelp, "Crap. I didn't mean to rude or anything. But this is exciting! I've never encountered, or heard, about a skilled assassin as Sugawara. Well, I guess there's Kageyama. But he's mean." 

The younger man continued to ramble on, words eventually jumbled and incoherent. Kenma now had fully put down his gun, seems that the other knew Sugawara personally. Or at least worked with him. The assassin opened his mouth, words forming on the tip of his tongue. Just before Kenma could interrupt him, Hinata asked him a question. 

"Sorry about my rambling." He let out a nervous laugh, "What were you trying to find? Or why were you here?" 

"The exit," Kenma mumbled, "I got lost." 

"Oh. Yeah, the exit door is this way. I agree. It is confusing to find the elevator and everything." Hinata turned around, waving his hand signaling for Kenma to follow. 

He led Kenma down a different section of the building until they had reached the end of the hallway. He had started on another story about how he had gotten lost in the building the first time he came to a meeting. Kenma listened to his hurried words, smiling to be polite. But the exuberant boy was funny if he had to admit. 

Kenma pushed the elevator button, Hinata still talking. And the presumed younger continued to talk when they got in the elevator. Kenma didn't bother to stop him. He found the Karasuano member intriguing, which was entirely new as Kenma didn't usually find people intriguing but annoying. Maybe it was because the other didn't worry. Despite being in a mafia, the other continued to smile genuinely, as though he didn't see enough deaths or sadness didn't exist for him. It left Kenma intrigued. But also jealous. 

By the time the elevator reached the lobby, Hinata had stopped talking, except to say his parting. 

"I'm sure I'll see you around. Until next time, Kozume?" 

"Kenma is fine. Bye." 

The assassin watched the other wave, a large smile probably behind his mask, and walk away. Kenma walked out the doors, heading to where he had parked his car. His head swarmed of good enough excuses for his lateness, but he concluded that all of them seem like a fucking child. 

Kenma found Kuroo leaning on _his_ car, smoke drifting from his cigarette. Behind the smell of cigarettes, there was the strong scent of an alpha. His mask was off, thrown somewhere. There was a relaxed look on his face as though he didn't mind the tedious wait. A small smirk crept onto his face as he watched Kenma approach. The scene from afar seemed almost seemed serene. In it's cruelest way.  

Kenma stood now in front of Kuroo. He took off his bothersome mask.  A small breeze brushed his face, causing him to feel somewhat refreshed. 

"Sorry for the wait. I got caught up in something." 

"You're fine. I need you to kill -- no, abduct -- for me." Kuroo smiled inhumanly, "I'd like to talk to her when you come back. Give me your keys for your car."

"Why the hell do you need my keys? "   

"We're taking your car to her house. I'll explain what I want you to do during the drive. " 

Kenma raised a brow, " _We_ can't take your car? And what about the meeting?" 

"Well, it seemed more convenient to talk to you face-to-face rather than over the phone. Plus Yaku drove my car home. About the meeting, I trust Bokuto to handle it. Hopefully." Kuroo gave off another smile. 

Kenma did think that his explanation was shitty; but as shitty as it was, he let it slide. Kenma threw his keys to the alpha, who caught it with ease. 

The car beeped as Kenma sat in the passenger seat. He was going to argue that it was _his_ car and _he_ should drive. Words were forming but quickly disappeared when Kuroo closed the door. Different smells hit Kenma all at once. The one that affected him the most was his damned alpha scent.

That scent was mixed in with Kuroo's cologne and the fresher odor of cigarettes. Kenma chose to ignore _it_ the best with a strenuous effort; but to no avail, he squirmed slightly in his seat, his hormones reacting to Kuroo's. He prayed for the other not to figure out his unusual behavior. To whom Kenma prayed to, no one -- even him -- knows. _(It was probably to his dead fish Mr. Gubblers.)_

They got onto the roads, driving steadily, Kenma awaited for his further instructions on his mission. 

"After you pass the heavy security, I want her knocked unconscious. Throw her back into the trunk of your car. I'll drive us back to headquarters." 

"Who is she?"  

Kuroo glanced at Kenma as though he had wished he hadn't asked the question, "It'd be better if you didn't know much, empathy and all that. But, I could tell you that she's a bitch." 

Kenma nearly laughed at the venom dripping from the last word. "How so?"  

"She's one of the ringleaders that's been selling drugs and weapons on our turf. She has black hair and blue eyes. Do you know that pathetic man from earlier?"  

Kenma nodded, recalling the man's report. It had Kenma wonder if the man had been on high levels of drugs. 

"He was the one I assigned to take care of it. You know he didn't do shit." Kuroo made a sharp turn, apologizing before continuing with his explanation, "To be back on track, she's dangerous. She'll kill you if you corner her too much. But she's patient and strong-willed, she won't go down without a fight. I just need you to be careful." 

Kenma absorbed the information. Tunnel lights came in a pattern. Cars passed by, headlights blinding Kenma for a split second. The familiar hum of his engine was the only thing Kenma could hear. They drove in silence. But, the assassin broke that silence with a question. 

"Did you know her personally?"

Kuroo flinched just slightly, but enough for Kenma to catch the movement. 

"I did. That isn't important though." He paused, "How'd you know?" 

"Gut-feeling." he lied. He only guessed he knew the women because of how he spoke consciously of her skills. Kuroo cast a glance at Kenma. It was a glance full of emotions. Kenma ignored it.

They were wrapped around by the silence, driving within it, breathing in it, living in it. 

Kenma shifted in his seat as Kuroo's scent continued to grow. He cursed at himself to stay still. He knew that wouldn't do shit. 

Kuroo noticed Kenma's shifting, "Are you okay?" 

The omega flinched, unaware that he had noticed, "Yeah. I am." 

The other nodded, and continued driving. It took every nerve and muscle for Kenma not to move. He hated the alpha's scent as many times rabbits would fuck. 

Kuroo had turned into a run-down neighborhood, slowing down the car. Kenma reached for his gun, loading it with the bullets he kept in the box of the car. 

Kuroo looked questioningly at the bullets, "Why do you keep them in there?" 

"I have extra guns in the back. The fuck do you think? It's for safety reasons." 

"Is there anything safe about a gun?" 

"It's pretty fucking safe to have a gun." Kenma waved his gun. 

"Elaborate." 

"Why?" 

"Because I want to hear your reason behind this." 

Kenma glared at him, "Let's fucking say there's a clown chasing you. If you have a gun, all you need to do is gun it down. Problem solved." 

"So you're scared of clowns?" 

"I'm not." 

"You sure?" 

"I'm pretty fucking sure I'm not afraid of clowns, Kuroo." 

Kuroo merely smirked. "Remind me to take you to see _It_." 

"You asshole," Kenma mumbled. 

"Sorry, what? If you said asshole, I have one." 

Kenma sent him a disgusted look. How did Kenma even get into this situation? Somehow, arguing with the Nekoma boss felt natural. That feeling sent chills down his spine. 

"You sure? You're too full of shit to have one," Kenma mumbled once again, this time Kuroo hadn't heard him. 

They stopped in front of a large house. It looked poorly kept. Mud and other constants smeared the blue paint. There were broken steps up to the porch. The lamp flickered, barely showing light. There was trash scattered all around the yard as if a high school party took place. The screen door was slightly ajar, squeaking as it hit the wooden door repeatedly. 

Kenma turned to look at Kuroo, "You expect me to find heavy security in here along with the woman?" 

Kuroo looked at the house with a dubious look as if the fact that she was in there with heavy security was possible. Instead, he said, "Don't doubt her. I told you she's dangerous and she's in there." 

Kenma gave Kuroo a skeptical look before grabbing his gun and got out the car. He'll find out if she's actually in there. 

"Good luck!" Kuroo called after him. Kenma started up the steps, careful to not fall. He held out his gun as he opened the door, ready to shoot off a face. Instead, he found no heavy security. No one was there in the kitchen or living room as he roamed. 

The inside of the house was as dirty as the outside. There were beer cans and cigarette butts everywhere. On the table, the only thing that hinted that she was here, was bullets and various small weapons. 

Kenma walked towards the hallway. The rooms were empty. There was no woman and no security supposedly there to protect her. All was left was a room at the very end of the hallway. Something in that room made Kenma feel greatly disturbed. His mind screamed at him to not go in; to go away and leave it there. 

_("Don't you dare fucking go in there! There's something in there that's gonna fuck you up, bitch. Hell no." Something along those lines were the words in his head.)_

Kenma made his decision to go in. Carefully, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Kenma looked in. His heart raced, ready to have a bullet through his body. 

No one was there. No woman. No scandalous security. Nothing. Just an empty bed. 

Kenma's breathing started to calm. He turned to leave. To tell Kuroo that no one was fucking there and his information was bullshit. 

Kenma didn't notice the shadow that snuck up on him. The assassin didn't notice until something knocked his head painfully. He fell onto the floor with a thud. 

Kenma touched his head, wincing in pain. His ears ranged. His head started to hurt even more. Someone pulled his hair back. 

"Oh. So you're Black Kitten. You're cute." 

As Kenma's vision cleared, he could see that it belonged to the woman he was to knock out. Her black hair was oily and dirty. 

"Do me a favor and get up. Let's play." said the woman, her blue eyes gleamed with mischief. 

Kenma got up and discreetly reached for his gun, but no energy to raise it. "What do you want?" he managed to rasp out. 

"I've heard about you and admired you," she laughed, "Joking. I want to kill you. You need to take me to Kuroo, right? I can't let that fucking happen. He's going to kill me."

"Fairplay." 

Her smile disappeared, "Should I shoot you here? Kuroo would never notice anyway. He probably sent you here alone, huh? That bastard.Sending in a poor little boy by himself," she raised her gun, "just to be killed by me." 

The woman pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Kenma. Kenma slumped, feeling a dull pain. Kenma raised his gun, but another bullet going through his arm led him to drop it. 

The woman walked towards him, "You could die here. No one would know anyway. We all expected this since we were born. I'm sure you did. I'll see you in hell one day." 

Kenma watched her walk away. He closed his eyes and felt his blood run. He waited for his death that was sure to get him. The woman was right. Since birth, death had followed him. Now, death would come for him. Sweet death. 

Gunshots forced him to open his eyes. He saw Kuroo standing over the woman. Kenma could make out the blood coming from the woman's leg and arm. Enough to stop her from going anywhere and not enough to kill her. 

"Fuck," he yelled when he saw Kenma. Kuroo rushed over to the bleeding assassin, pressing his hands forcefully on his wounds. Kenma could see the concern and slight fear in his hazel cat-like eyes. Kenma closed his own eyes. 

"Don't t-try. Get the woman." 

"She won't be going anywhere. Hold on, stay with me." Kuroo growled, "I can't lose you again. Not again." 

Kenma didn't know what he meant by losing him. But he soon forgot as waves of pain washed over. He was quickly losing consciousness. Kenma heard the door opened joined with frantic shouts and footsteps. Some were coming from the woman as she yelled for them to let go. 

"Kenma!" Akaashi's familiar voice was comforting to Kenma. 

"Yaku! Get him to the damned ambulance." 

"Get that woman in control, damn it!" 

Multiple voices yelled. Kenma wondered if the neighbors would wake up anytime soon. 

"Hey, Kenma. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open." Akaashi whispered, his voice desperate. Kenma had never heard the boy's voice like that since they were kids. Since the day they had gotten shot from training. 

Kenma forced his eyes to open, but he wasn't in any position to argue with the death script. He heard the last of his friend. He heard the voice of Kuroo. Kenma passed out, waiting for death himself. 

 

_The player has lost. Do you wish to replay for a second chance?_

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Heh. Whoops. 
> 
> I'm sorry. I told you something would happen but I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me.   
> I will come back soon with a good thing. Maybe. I might just use the next chapter for Akaashi's POV. Opinions?


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there. So my original date to finish this chapter is October 6. It is _currently_ September 24. I will fail this, lmao. The next time I hopefully upload (after this chapter) is October 13 ;))))) Back to this chapter, it will continue directly after the last chapter _but_ in Akaashi's POV before switching to Kuroo's POV for the first time!  
>  (Edit: I've come back from a writer's block and unfortunately possible depression. It's okay I'm back and I'm fine [I hope] It's November 6 which is 2 months over the set date. Lol, oops. Edit: lol nope it's December 14/15/16/21 ;) ) 
> 
> FOr those of you wondering what will happen to Kenma, just, uuhhh, read and find out. Don't be sad, he'll be okay.  
> Lastly, thank you for everyone's comments and kudos! I know I don't get much but they're the best :3

Time went by in flashes. People were rushing, careful to not wake up the neighbors; but Akaashi saw no worth in that as he determined they were probably all high and drunk out of their minds. Kuroo and Akaashi managed to get Kenma into a dark car in a hurry without injuring the assassin. Kurro barked at the poor driver, whom face turned white, to speed to the headquarter's hospital wing.

Kenma laid on Akaashi's lap, a thick jacket pressed into his wound. Blood covered both assassin's hands and clothes as though they had dove into a pool of crimson paint. He moaned and groaned quietly as Akaashi whispered-yelled for him to stay awake. There was a glazed look in his golden eyes, giving Akaashi chills. The driver made a sharp turn, jerking Akaashi and Kenma dangerously, almost causing them to fall off their seats.

The driver made a quick apology, but Akaashi barely heard him, only fear and worry paralyzed him; keeping his mind clouded. He thought back to the time this had happened before.

  
♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟

  
"Akaashi," a voice buzzed in his ear, "I'll take the left side."

The raven-haired stepped warily to the right of the house, his gun raised. An owl hooted in the distance, spooking Akaashi. Dogs from nearby residences barked, furthermore alarming the young assassin.

"I found him." a pause, "I have a shot," the same voice said. Akaashi breathed, in and out. He counted,

'One. Two. Three.'

His heart thumped and raced as he waited for the familiar sound of a gunshot. Moments seemed to have passed in the waiting period.

Finally, Akaashi did hear a booming noise, but not as close as he judged it would be to him. Akaashi fell to the ground from sudden impact but slumped down the walls instead. From the sharp pain immediately following, he concluded that someone had shot him.

He reached to grab the side of his body sending another sharp pain. A wet, sticky substance met his hand. He winced and attempted to raise his gun, but another bullet shot him. This time it went through his hand.

Blood poured out of him at an alarming rate. Akaashi's eyes flickered, and he attempted to stay conscious. Nevertheless, humans, especially omegas, are fragile objects, and Akaashi slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

A doctor, wearing a blood red tie underneath his pearl white lab coat, rushed Kenma into surgery. Kuroo and Akaashi watched as the omega was wheeled away through marble floors and white walls. Akaashi soon stormed off, emotions still clouding his mind.

Kuroo sighed, unsure of what to do in the waiting period. Bokuto had gone to see the woman in prison; Akaashi most likely to soon join him, presumably seeking revenge; only his minds and thoughts waited for him.

The alpha waltzed out of the hospital wing, taking himself back to his quarters. The walk was strangely quiet. There were no subordinates causing chaos, no advisers chasing after him, asking for his opinions, or urging him to take action. Honestly, Kuroo felt as though the gods had banished his physical problems all away and left Kuroo all alone with his miserable thoughts.

Kuroo found himself in his bedroom, where he found his desk piled with files messily placed, an unmade bed, and bare mahogany walls hanging paintings. He plopped down on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then Kuroo couldn't take it anymore. He cursed and sat up, a question prodding his mind to be answered and accepted.

He supposes Kenma and him crossed paths before, some time ago, but when and how? Did they ever cross paths?

A lightbulb turned on over Kuroo's head. He'll ask the computer analyst to find info on Kenma. He'll find out Kenma's past, hopefully.

Just as the lightbulb had turned on, it shattered as Kuroo remembered who his best computer analyst was.

'Maybe I could ask Akaashi. He seems like a close friend that might know a thing or two.' Kuroo thought.

Seeming that Kuroo didn't have any better ideas, he agreed with his plan and set off to watch the interrogation.

The interrogation room, also known as 'the-room-with-scary-weapons-and-torture-room-that-you-can-hear-screams-from-at-three-a.m.' to most of the subordinates, was located below headquarters. It was noted not to be confused with the other room, which has screams heard at three a.m. and -- to some -- scary weapons, whereas it has another purpose to it. Unmistakably, the other place contained "excitable" ideas.

The main interrogation room consisted of one large chamber and four smaller rooms. From what Kuroo had seen from the way down, the woman was in the large room. Kuroo counted just about two dozen guards standing outside the room, which Kuroo did not command. What did the woman do to receive so much hostility in the short amount of time? Other than shooting the hacker, of course.

Upon walking in the room, Kuroo took in the fresh smell of blood and felt the intenseness of Akaashi's wrath. Bokuto stood in one corner, watching in the fascination of the assassin as though he had just murdered God himself. There was a pained look on the woman's face, which Kuroo had never seen before.

Under the blood dripping from a cut, her blue eyes held fear and looked almost broken. Her body language suggested that she feared the raven-haired. Kuroo now knew why Bokuto was so fascinated in Akaashi and sank down with him.

With one last poke at the woman, Akaashi turned his attention to Kuroo. They met eyes and Kuroo admitted to himself that he was scared of the assassin. His eyes held a wildfire of murderous desires.

"Kuroo, you're here. She's all yours." Akaashi addressed, pacing to join Bokuto in the corner.

Kuroo stared at the woman and stepped closer. She was breathing heavily. Sweat dampened her clothes and looked up at Kuroo with tired eyes.

"Ki--" Kuroo started to say her name but was cut off.

"You ever heard of self-defense?" she asked, "that's why I shot that assassin of yours."

Akaashi opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, letting Kuroo deal with her.

"I doubt that you know how to shoot at vital places and that's why Kenma's in the damned hospital right now."

The woman raised an eyebrow, which seemed to pain her, "Oh, you care for him? What about me, Tetsu?" she asked in a raspy sing-song voice.

"He's my fucking subordinate, of course! I care for every single one of them," Kuroo managed to growl out.

"I honestly -- ahem -- thought you'd know self-defense. After all, you used it plenty of times." she continued, ignoring his last comment as though she already had her answer.

"You tried to kill me."

"Isn't that what Kenma tried to do too?"

"He was only going to knock you out."

"Well, self-defense applies there too, huh?"

Blue eyes stared with faked innocence at the alpha. Kuroo, his anger barely containing, decided to cut off the crap.

"Let's cut to the damned chase, okay?" Kuroo asked, his flaming eyes locking with the woman.

"I always liked your eyes like that in bed."

"Kimiko! Damn it!" Kuroo yelled causing the woman, Kimiko, to smile, but her smile quickly disappeared.

"If you don't agree to answer the questions or answer honestly I'll have Akaashi do whatever the hell he was doing to you."

Kimiko's eyes flicked over to Akaashi, who held his fiery gaze.

"Fine," she said in a broken voice, "What do you need to know?"

Kuroo asked her questions for nearly an hour. Without lying, she answered swiftly. As Kimiko was answering her last question, she smiled from ear to ear, showing bloody teeth.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, with a hint of flirtatious voice.

Kuroo froze, his breath hitched and he immediately tried to look away.

Kimiko's smile widened. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kuroo turned towards the door, aware of the concerned look of Bokuto and pondering look of Akaashi's.

All three left the room, leaving another poor subordinate to take Kimiko to a different cell. As soon as they got to the upper floors, Kuroo answered Bokuto's concern.

"I'm fine she just gets on my nerves."

"Right, you're fine," Bokuto said, making finger quotes, "How about we go get a drink? Akaashi you want to join?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to see Kenma." Akaashi replied.

"Yeah, I'm going with you, Akaashi."

"What? You're going to leave me?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi gave him a look that said: well, yeah. Bokuto thought of it, then, not wanting to be left alone, followed the two.

"You sure you want Kenma to see you in those bloody clothes?" Bokuto asked, gesturing at Akaashi.

"He's seen me in worse conditions."

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

When Kenma found Akaashi on the floor, bleeding out, his composure faltered, and he panicked. He couldn't find the assailant, so he put his gun away, and quickly called Nekomata. Akaashi still had a pulse and Kenma honored the deities.

Kenma pressed his jacket as Akaashi wound, urging at the omega awake. Nekomata soon arrived and helped carry Akaashi into the car., driving them both a hospital.

Upon arriving, Akaashi regained consciousness, and he saw a doctor wearing a blood red tie and pearl white lab coat. He saw Kenma, whose eyes filled with grief. Kenma and Nekomata saw Akaashi get wheeled away on marble floors and white walls.

The next two hours passed slowly. Akaashi dosed with medication, and he went unconscious.

When he woke up, he felt a dull pain on his right side. He winced and tried to get up but was quickly pressed down by a gentle hand. Akaashi looked over to see Kenma. The dyed blonde-haired had bags under his eyes, and his eyes were red.

"Sorry," said Kenma. Akaashi formed a puzzled look. "You got shot because I couldn't shoot the guy and I miscalculated."

"Kenma." Akaashi's voice rasped out, "It's okay. I don't want this to be some cliche movie."

Kenma nodded in understanding, knowing that he understood. He stood up to get a cup of water for Akaashi, who gratefully accepted it and gulped it down.

"Let's just hope we don't fuck up in our future missions," Akaashi whispered. "Getting shot hurts like hell."

Hope was a funny word to both. Because to both, hope was lost to both them.

Kenma's lips curled just a little and agreed mentally. "Let's hope."

 

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟  
_You have won. Congratulations._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so short of a chapter? I don't know. I'll come back with a new chapter soon, maybe before Christmas? Maybe. Okay, so the woman with blue eyes and black hair is not Shimzu so don't worry :)
> 
> My writing got weird probably. Whoops
> 
> Originally I was going to post this a LOT sooner but the possible depression and transitioning into a new school sucked. LMAO. Everything is a lot better now ( I think ). So be expecting more updates from me ;) 
> 
> To everyone, I hope you have a wonderful holiday and stay cozy and stay amazing and please enjoy! I love you all <3 <3
> 
> -SMQ


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know this is three months overdue, but I've been busy with life. However, I'm happy to be back! I literally procrastinated until today so... 
> 
> This is a filler chapter which is why it's so frickin short.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for the comments and kudos. I love you all. Without further ado, official chapter 7.

Akaashi sat himself down in the waiting room, Kuroo and Bokuto following in pursuit. They were all anxiously waiting for news on Kenma, most of all were Akaashi.

Akaashi, bored, looked up to study his colleagues. Kuroo, paying no regard to Akaashi, was leaning back in his chair. One leg cross over the other, a hand holding his chin up. He appeared to be thinking deeply. Kuroo's skin was pale, as though he barely spent his time outside. His bedhead hair suited his dark brown eyes, though his hair formed the shape of a rooster. His suit had speckles of blood, but barely noticeable. Under his suit was toned muscles, Akaashi could imagine. His muscles which Akaashi soon noticed that he liked to subtly show off under his clothes that were slightly too tight for him.

He turned his gaze to Bokuto, who wasn't paying attention either. Broad shoulders leaned back in the chair, and he wore a small frown on his face as he typed something on his phone. His hair was an unnatural color of gray and white. Most times, Akaashi would have a hard time trying to figure out what color his natural hair was before Bokuto had dyed it. Unlike Kuroo's red button-up shirt and black blazer, Bokuto had a white button-up shirt and gray blazer accompanied with a light blue tie and a substantial amount of blood on it. It was notable that Bokuto was buffer and athletic looking than Kuroo was. His skin was a darker tone than that of both Kuroo and Akaashi.

Round golden eyes looked up to meet green-blue eyes. Bokuto smiled with a knowing look in his eyes. Akaashi only replied with a calm blink and looked away.

"Kuroo, I'll be right back. Akaashi, come with me, there's something we need to discuss." Bokuto said, standing up from his chair.

Akaashi followed Bokuto out of the waiting room and down the hallway. His mind ran through of want Bokuto wanted to discuss. They stopped at the end of the hall, next to a window which gave them a view of the courtyard.

"Kimiko wants to see you," Bokuto announced.

"She does?" Akaashi asked, appalled.

Bokuto nodded, then walked to the right, through another hall. He looked back at Akaashi, expecting him to follow. Akaashi, seeing as he had no choice, followed the alpha.

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

Kuroo, sitting back in his chair, was thinking. He believed that his head could explode because Kuroo was an overthinker. What was he thinking about, you may ask? Well, none other than the infamous assassin Kozume Kenma.

He spent his time worrying whether Kenma could make it off of the table, who he was, and if they had met before and so much more. Damn his working mind for contemplating too much.

He looked up for once in the last ten minutes and couldn't locate Bokuto and Akaashi in the chairs next to him. Kuroo hadn't even noticed that the pair had left. He sighed and didn't bother to seek them out.

A knock led Kuroo out of his thoughts. He turned his head to meet the eyes of the doctor.

"Kozume's awake," the doctor said. He chuckled, "He finished surgery a while ago. I forgot to tell you."

"Thank you," Kuroo said, slightly bitterly for wasting his time.

The doctor gave Kuroo a small wave before he turned and walked away.

Getting up from his chair, Kuroo passed abstract paintings as he paced towards Kenma's room. Soon, he approached the room.

Peeking in, he saw Kenma on the bed, his golden and black hair messily spread out. The younger man was sleeping, his chest rising up and down. But there was an uneasiness within the room. A feeling of absolute heaviness, almost choking the alpha. And it hung like a fishing hook, tempting fish with bait.

Kuroo strolled over to the chair across the room. Making himself comfortable, he stared at the sleeping blonde.

Kenma was dressed in a plain white gown, casting a ghostly look over him. His hands were laid on his chest, the possible doing of the Doctor. With a closer survey, lips set into an ambiguous smile, heavy bags resting under his eyes, and face deathly pale.

"Is he getting enough sleep?" Kuroo wondered. He shook his head, taking back the question.

Of course, Kenma wouldn't be getting adequate sleep. Kuroo had been piling work on top of work to the poor, younger man. The point of the work is to see how much the other is worth. However, Kuroo bunched more work for Kenma than any of his other recruits.

But why should Kuroo care? He was the mafia boss and Kenma was merely an assassin working for him, to take care of his dirty messes. He was only a pawn.

So why did Kuroo take such a liking to him?

Realizing that he had been staring, Kuroo pried his eyes away from the man. He didn't want Kenma to wake up and see that Kuroo was creepily staring at him. Pulling out his phone, seeing he had nothing better to do, he sought to find something to do.

It wasn't thirty minutes later that Kuroo had eventually got bored of his phone. He had decided against downloading games, viewing it as a waste of energy. Work-related plans had glared at him, and with hatred and boredom, Kuroo ignored it.

Noticing books on the coffee table next to him, and to his luck, he picked out a familiar title. "The Prince" was a personal favorite of Kuroo's. Not only did it give Kuroo a sense of power when reading and realizing that he could relate, but also because his mother had read it to him. Memories of his mother reading it stuck to the book like bees and honey, and although faint, it comforted Kuroo to remember her.

"The Prince" was a strange pick to read to a young child since the focus of the book is about gaining and holding onto power, Kuroo had realized years ago. And it wasn't as though his mother could know that her son would turn out to be a mafia boss, did she? Kuroo never questioned his mother's choices, but that choice of his was something he regretted.

"I didn't think you would be the type to like Machiavelli." a small, raspy voice whispered.

Kuroo blinked up to see golden eyes blink back at him. Kenma looked away and flinched when he attempted to move.

"You shouldn't move. You were hurt pretty badly," Kuroo said, setting down the book.

"No shit. Getting shot is pretty bad, huh?" Kenma sneered. Kuroo chuckled softly, and Kenma remembered that he was talking to Kuroo. Kenma laid back down, looking away from Kuroo.

"My mother use to read "The Prince" to me. It's just a familiar title to read now." Kuroo replied to Kenma's earlier question.

"Your mother planned for you to take over Nekoma?" Kenma asked, eyes shining with dimmed curiosity and observing stare, pulling Kuroo in. The black-haired man glanced away.

"No, my family wasn't in any way connected to the mafia." Kuroo chuckled again, "She wanted me to be a doctor of sorts. Guess I just got lucky with some connections, right?"

He was lying. His mother had died before he was seven, and she hadn't care what her son would've become when he grew of age. It didn't matter now anyway.

Kenma nodded, letting a silence envelop them. "Why are you here?"

"To watch over you of course!" Kuroo said brightly.

"Bullshit. I'm nothing to you." Kenma said, his voice never raising, "Where's Akaashi?"

Kuroo let out another small laugh again, and Kenma whispered something along the lines of "You're just full of shits and giggles now, aren't you?" under his breath.

"Akaashi went with Bokuto for some mission. They'll be back soon." Kuroo glanced at the clock. It had only been half past an hour when the pair left.

The room fell silent again. Kenma's body was tense and his eyes blank, staring off into some distance. The moment was nostalgic for Kuroo, and he had no idea why. He inwardly scowled, it was starting to piss him off.

The fact that he felt like he had known Kenma for so long yet he doesn't know a single damn thing about the assassin was tiring. A mafia boss like him shouldn't be caring about Kenma. It was stupid and unusual.

"Where's my phone?" Kenma asked suddenly.

Fishing through his jacket pocket, Kuroo pulled out a phone. He leaned over and laid down the phone in Kenma's extended hand. Muttering a small thank you, Kenma unlocked it and proceeded to type something. Before he stopped abruptly and his breath appeared to hitch for a second.

But maybe it was Kuroo's imagination because not more than five seconds later, Kenma resumed to typing something out. Then turning his phone sideways, Kenma started to drag his finger on his phone and multiple times tap the screen. But it was different movements from typing.

"Was he playing a game?" Kuroo queried. The small sounds of explosions confirmed his thoughts. Kuroo smiled to himself. To think that an assassin as powerful as Kenma to play games was odd, but the fact that Kenma was still a young adult canceled it out.

Kuroo picked back up "The Prince" and started reading where he had left off. Hours appeared to pass due to the tense atmosphere. Kuroo was trying to convince himself that he was reading, but in the end, he had to flip back a page or two, because he had only been sifting through the words.

A knock interrupted both of them. Looking up, Kuroo stared into the face of the Doctor. Smiling and waving, the Doctor held up a bag in his other hand.

"Just some prescribed pills for Kenma since he woke up," he stated, voice silky.

Walking over to the assassin, he placed the bag on the table beside to the bed. "There are some extra pills for your worries." the Doctor whispered to Kenma with a wink.

With a confused look, Kenma murmured his thanks, glancing at the bag.

Akaashi walked in, a raging fire in his eyes. Kuroo nodded in acknowledgment and got up to walk out, the Doctor following in pursuit.

Bokuto was waiting outside, smiling to see his friend. He had gotten new clothes and washed up.

"Where'd you guys go?" Kuroo asked.

"Kimiko. She and Akaashi were having a good time from what I heard."

Kuroo smirked, "What'd you hear?"

"Screaming. Lot's of it."

Kuroo smiled and opened his mouth to say "That's great." but his vibrating phone hindered that. Kuroo could've thrown his phone on the floor from reading who the text was from. The fucking snake himself. However, Kuroo wasn't that dramatic.

 _> > Hello, fellow friend _  
_> > Would you be interested in some interesting items? _  
_> > Also, sorry to hear Kitten got shot. Truly tragic._

Kuroo ignored Daishou's last text with dramatic flair.

 _< < What the hell do you want? What's the context of "interesting items"? _  
_> > Just a very important picture. Interested? _  
_< < For what price? _  
_> > Black Kitten, of course._

 

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

_You came to a draw. Would you like to play again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW I REALLY AM CONSIDERING TO FIND A GENIE AND ASK FOR BETTER WRITING SKILLS. I am so sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this out today without postponing it any longer. 
> 
> Oof. Maybe the next one will be crack. What do you think? 
> 
> Anyways, have a wonderful day/evening/night. May good luck go your way.


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all its been a year since I started this and I'm still at chapter 8/9. smh. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I love them and you all!  
> Hi, guys! So I come back with another update. I'm so sorry for the long waits and hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Small Trigger Warning at the End -**

It had been a week since Kenma had gotten out of the hospital. A week since he had received the message from Daishou. A week since Kenma had any real contact with members of Nekoma, except for Akaashi.

The raven-haired man had continuously come by to check on him. The majority of the time, he stayed with Kenma rather than his residence. Such as he was now, sitting at the dining table. Kenma didn't have the heart to tell him to leave. It wasn't annoying, Kenma loved Akaashi like a brother, and appreciated the generosity.

But Kenma didn't like the feeling of feeling weak.

He kept that to himself, though he was sure Akaashi knew.

During the span of healing, Kenma spent some of it sleeping. At the most, he slept for seven hours. It wasn't much, Kenma knew, but it was more than what he usually had.

Kenma told Akaashi about Daishou's text when Kuroo had stepped out of the room in the hospital a week ago. It confused Akaashi as much as it had confused Kenma.

Four words were all it was. Only four pixelated words. Neither assassin knew the precise meaning of it. And the longer Akaashi or Kenma stared at it, the longer that it stared back with its own ambiguous eyes. Won't you agree that Daishou was a bastard and never did get to the point of anything?

Oh, I haven't told you what he texted Kenma and Akaashi have I? My apologies.

"I'll see you soon."

Kenma didn't like to dawdle on things for very long. At the most, maybe three days was the limit. Suspecting that the man intended to come by, Kenma grew agitated by the day.

Though Kenma understood he wasn't going to get murdered, their association was too complicated for such.

Kenma still was prodding at the statement - maybe threat - on his couch, fingers flying as he typed. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up.

"Kenma," Akaashi started, voice hushed, "Kuroo wants us at headquarters. Something about a meeting and a job."

"He didn't say anything else?"

"No." came the simple answer.

Picking up Akaashi's keys, Kenma headed towards the garage. Akaashi snatched the keys out of his hands before he could sit in the driver's seat, muttering about how it was his car and that Kenma still hadn't properly healed.

Kenma just stared at him with golden eyes before going around the car and took his place in the passenger seat.

Akaashi's car was different than Kenma's by comparison. A fresher model, gifted to Akaashi by Bokuto, who insisted him to keep it, feeling regretful about some fuck-up he had cause for Akaashi.

Kenma had raised some questions when Akaashi told him. None of which he had properly answered, replying with vaguely or dodging the questions altogether.

Starting the car and pulling out of the garage, Kenma made remarks about how he wasn't going to crash the car, that if he managed to, Kenma would pay for all damage done in his afterlife.

Akaashi turned to look at him with a soft smile and eyes lit up in amusement. It wasn't usual that Kenma would joke around.

A comfortable silence enveloped them, save for the music played by Akaashi. Speakers trembling with heavy bass and a moveable beat.

Outside, the sun was gone and moon low on the horizon, the city lit up once again with neon lights so bright that it could light up a black hole. Traffic was unavoidable, and Kenma maneuvered between cars fancier than theirs and cars that looked busted and wasted.

Kenma rolled the window down for fun, and as soon as he did, horns blared and a couple "fuck you, bitch" could be heard. Clearly knowing he'd made a mistake, he rolled the windows up, and his focus shifted back to the road.

The scenery was prettier than the yelling and honking by contrast. Intricate skyscrapers lit up the night, casting a golden-blue light. Models on billboards advertised products or themselves. Casinos had titles sure to allure adults in; ginormous hotels flaunted that they were five-stared quality. On the streets, although a less popular road, people bustled.

They finally got to headquarters after twenty-five long, long minutes. (Kenma had used a short-cut, a road far less busy.) Out of the car and through the entrance of the Nekoma building.

They were greeted by a subordinate who led them into the escalator and informed them Kuroo was in his office. Following the subordinate's information, both assassins met the giant, oak doors.

Kenma knocked and waited for confirmation to come in.

A simple "come in" came from the other side. Gingerly, Kenma twisted the doorknob and pushed, which to his surprise, was quite light.

Kuroo's office had a cordial atmosphere, holding a soft yellow luminosity. An oak desk directly in front of them, a chocolate colored couch on both sides of the room, and various expensive-looking decorations further added to this warm mood.

Kuroo's face had an indiscernible expression, a stark contrast to the room. His frown turned into a smile once he recognized the two omegas. Bokuto, sitting on the side of the couch, appeared to stop talking only moments ago for his mouth hung open, eyebrows sewed together.

"Kenma, Akaashi, glad to see you finally here. We nearly had to send someone to check," Kuroo said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"There was heavy traffic." Kenma explained bluntly, "So, what did you need?"

"Please, take a sit," Bokuto firmly instructed, patting the space next to him. Kenma stared at him skeptically, while Akaashi analyzed him. In the end, both assassins obliged, although sat on the opposite couch.

Akaashi started, "Please get on with business."

"Kimiko gave us a threat. Here, listen." Kuroo pressed a key on his computer and out came a lugubrious voice.

"Tell those bitches that I've sent people. They'll kill Kenma and then Akaashi. Hell, they'll annihilate everyone here. Do you hear me?!"  
the women screamed vehemently, "Tell them the snakes will choke them in their sleep!"

Kimiko's voice crescendoed as the mood grew morose. She continued shrieking about how she would take her revenge. Finally, she stopped, only her heavy breathing remained. Expecting Kuroo to pause the audio, Kenma glanced up but froze when Kimiko whispered, voice raspy and hollow.

"Tell them that _he'll_ come for them."

Now the black-haired man stopped the audio. Crossing his arms, face devoid of emotions, he stared at the assassins.

"At least it won't be her that'll be coming for you, right?" Bokuto joked, trying to mitigate the atmosphere. Everyone stared at him with a 'Really? Now?' look, and he could only muster a smile.

"Do you know who " _he_ " is?" Kuroo asked.

Akaashi's stare burned into Kenma's back. Kenma, although exhibiting no emotions, was having a heated debate within himself. The blonde had ideas of who he was, but he wasn't sure. Should Kenma tell the alphas who he thought " _he_ " was? Or keep quiet?

"No," Kenma answered, feeling Akaashi's stare subside. He locked eyes with Kuroo's darker ones. Kuroo searched for any sign of deceiving, and Kenma, stubborn, didn't show any.

Kenma took time acknowledging Kuroo's eyes. A deep hazel color, bright yet dull. His eyes are truly resplendent. Kuroo looked to Bokuto, seeming to finish his examination.

"You'll be staying here until next weekend," Bokuto said, turning the attention to him.

"Why?" Akaashi questioned.

"Protective reasons. You'll be safer here than back at the apartments. Besides, the job we'll assign you will be easier to accomplish if you stay. Promise."

"Bullshit. We'll be fine anywhere." Kenma sneered under his breath.

Kuroo smirked, "Weren't you the one who got shot?"

He glared but contemplated his choices.

"What's the job?"

"To take down the people coming after you."

"Why would they come here at headquarters?"

"They won't be disobedient and ignore their orders like you two," Kuroo said playfully, "They'll come."

"So what do we do? Sit like waiting ducks under the guillotine?"

"A little bit dramatic, aren't we? But no, you'll know when they come. You haven't failed so before, right?"

Akaashi exchanged a glance with Kenma. Questions immediately answered between them. Both inwardly sighed, weighed the outcomes, and somewhere inside whispered fuck it.

"Okay," Kenma whispered, "We'll stay."

Both alphas offered a grin, "Wonderful!"

♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟

The night was quieter than Kuroo expected it to be. There was no symphony of crickets, no obnoxious honking cars, no gunshots.

Kuroo sighed. He felt lonelier than what he usually felt. The room was too big, his bed too big. He yearned for someone to be next to him, to support him. But who was he joking? He was in charge of the mafia, for Hell's sake.

His thoughts drifted to someone. Remembering the golden eyes that majorly changed in the decade. The black hair dyed to include blonde, and if he was honest, it fitted him. Did Kenma not remember anything? Did he not remember him?

If he did, what memories did he keep? The good ones? The bad ones? 

Kuroo prayed he didn't remember the bad ones. 

Kuroo closed his eyes, the silence and darkness enveloping him. Suddenly, there was a feeling of uneasiness. Kuroo opened his eyes, blinking. He was sitting on a couch. Not the one from his office. Not the one in his room. One from a wholly different age.

He turned his head and met the eyes of a woman. Her eyes amiable and her smile soft, she said nothing. She was dressed nicely, jet black hair groomed and shone. Kuroo blinked, confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. 

In the next seconds, the woman started to bleed from her mouth, her eyes dark in fear. The house began to rumble as though a tremendous earthquake was happening.

The woman moaned and groaned in pain, her eyes rolling back until there was nothing but white. Kuroo shook with fear, leaning backward. 

"Kuroo," the woman moaned, "come help your mother, darling."

Memories smacked him. His mother, her death. Her being abused and yelled at. All the blood and all the pain. 

Kuroo shook his head, tears starting to fall and stain his face. He wanted to say no but to no avail, he couldn't. He wanted to scream. In fear and in anger. 

In a flash, the women were hanging pendulously from the ceiling with a noose. Her neck was a bruised purple color, as though she had been hanging for days. 

The woman's face turned younger, more childish and boyish. She had pupils now, a golden color. Kuroo was not sure if it was a boy or woman.

"Kuroo, please help me." The boy moaned, voice sickeningly close to Kenma's.

The alpha shook his head, closing his eyes, he finally rasped out, "Please."

Kuroo woke up with a start, his breathing sporadic and fast. Sweat dripped from his skin and soaked his bed. His mind was a mess. His eyes had trouble focusing. His throat dry as the Sahara desert. 

Kuroo looked around the room. He was back in his comfortable room. In the darkness was no woman, no boy. 

 Collecting unwanted memories from his nightmare, he cursed and flopped back down, blankets pooling around him. When he closed his eyes, he could see his mother hanging, so he stayed awake. 

 He could finally hear sounds. The crickets, even the annoying cars. He could finally talk. He could finally scream if he wanted to, but he didn't. He could only whisper because that was all he could muster. 

"Fucking Satan's balls."

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

_You have won. Would you like to play again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHhhhhHH, I'm sorry?? I mean some character developments and I created a chance to do some more developments. I don't even know if this would count as character development. Oops. 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I spent a little bit more effort in it. I hope I will come out with another chapter soon because summer is approaching and school is nearly over. 
> 
> As always, have a nice day!  
> \- SMQ

**Author's Note:**

> And a small, small look into Black Kitten's life and such. A lot less cussing than I thought I would write. Huh. I try to write as detailed as possible but of course, I can't. Updates will come steadily, depending on what kind of time I have. 
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day! Please leave what you all thought about the first chapter in the comments as I always like to improve whatever hellish fanfic I'm writing. I suck at writing at the moment and especially right now so sorry.


End file.
